One Sweet Love
by zoe roe
Summary: This was supposed to be a break for me to get better. Little did I know I would find true friends, love, and ultimately myself. How I managed to get so lost in the first place is still a mystery to me, but maybe there was a reason for that too.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

_Just keep going_. This became my mantra for the past the hour. Don't focus on the on the pain, or the dizziness. 15,000 people are counting on you. _Just keep going._

As I finish my final song of the set, I am struggling to keep up with the steps of my dancers. I can barely see, and this is not just from the blinding stage lights. I feel as if I am minutes from passing out. I can feel the weight of my costume bringing me down. I look around and catch Ryan's eyes, one of my dancers. He looks concerned. I guess I am not pulling this off as well as I thought.

_Just keep going._ God I feel like that damn fish from Finding Nemo.

During the last few bars of the song, I make my way over to the trap door. When the song ends the floor gives out from under me, giving the illusion that have disappeared from the stage.

"I don't feel well. Do you think we can just cut the show short?"

"No, Rose. Listen to the crowd. They all came here to see you. You don't want to let them down do you?" My assistant Tanya tells me. "Also you are already half way done. This is the home stretch. When have I ever led you astray?" She says as she walks away to answer a phone call, not even waiting for my response.

I begin to undress for the costume change with the help of my wardrobe manager, Alice. This is her first time on tour with me, and I have found myself becoming closer with her than anyone else. I don't know if this is because we are so similar in age, her being 24 and me being 23, or if we actually have something in common. Given that have been in this business for so long, I find myself being very wary of people. I don't have many friends, and I have learned boys only want two things from me: sex and money. But having only known Alice for eight months, I wonder if I have gotten soft because I count her as one of my few friends.

"When has she ever led you aright?" Alice says.

I cannot help but giggle. Alice is always one to speak her mind. Never caring of the consequences nor others feelings. I envy this. If I spoke everything on my mind, the press would rip me apart.

"I know she means well, Alice, but I don't know if I can finish this show. I feel like I am going to collapse. And this isn't a new thing, I have been feeling like this for the last couple weeks. Maybe I just need a break. You know, get some R&R." I tell Alice as she finishes zipping my up the the corset.

Once she is done, I step on to the platform that will raise me onto the stage. _I just have to push through this last set. _I turned, look at Alice and wink as the floor goes up to the stage. I finish the final set, but as we start the encore I can feel my body begin to give out. My legs felt like Jello. Maybe I should stop doing to choreography, and stand there to help myself get through. I started seeing spots in my vision, and I could barely get the words out on my final song. I began to panic. I felt the room spin. The roar of the crowd felt like it was coming down on me. The last thing I remember was my knees giving out.

When I came too, all I could hear was yelling.

"She needs a break. Look at her. She collapsed today."

"We can't afford that. She has tomorrow off. She can spend the time it takes traveling to Chicago to get better."

"Is money all you think about? She will be worthless when she is too sick to preform."

"I am inclined to agree with Alice on this one Tanya" my tour manager Sam says. "She may need a little break."

"All I am saying is maybe a 30 city tour in 60 days was too ambitious. Just postpone the last few shows. Give her time to get herself together and get better. She will never get better on this schedule." Alice said.

"Now I don't know if we can do that Alice. This is a business that is runs on concert revenues."

At hearing Sam say this, I figured I should get up. When they noticed me begin to move, Tanya was immediately at my side.

"Oh good you are awake. How are you feeling?"

"I have been better Tanya." I said with a sneer. "I told you I didn't feel well. I told you and you still made me preform!"

Tanya bent down to my level.

"Rosalie, you have to understand. I do have you best interest at heart, but I am also here to push you to do your best. And I felt as though you could push through this."

"Riiight." Leave it to Alice to tell the truth.

"Alice you presence is no longer needed here. Why don't yo go clean up the quick change area!" Tanya yelled.

"No! Alice Stays!" I yelled. "She seems to be the only one who understands what I am going through! Now I am going to take a break, Tanya. I don't care what you have to do, who you have to talk to. I need a break. OK. This is going to happen!" By this time I was on my feet. They needed to understand how important this is.

"For once I am going to put myself first. For the last 9 years, I have done what the press, the public and my fans want me to do, and it is wearing me down." I could feel the tears beginning to form in my eyes. I hated using my fans as an excuse. They are the reason I am here in the first place. But I know personally, I will lose my mind if I don't get this break. "I need this, Tanya. If you care about me at all, you will get the record label on the phone and just figure out how to move the couple of shows. I understand this won't be easy, but I really need this."

"Ok Rose Ok. Let me call the record label and see what I can do." Tanya said as she grabbed her phone and let the room followed by Sam.

"Congratulations Rose. You finally stuck up for yourself." Alice said as I sat back down on the couch. "What are going to do with your time off?"

"I don't know. I cannot go home. I will be followed by the paparazzi everywhere I go, and I don't want a security around me on my days off. I kinda just wanna be away from it all. Why? What are yo going to do?" I asked Alice.

"I am going to go home to my boyfriend!" Alice said as she raised her hands in the air like she just won a prize.

"AHHH the infamous Jasper. When am I going to meet this boyfriend of yours?"

"You have met him Rose."

"I wanna see the real deal, not just talk to him on the phone."

"Well maybe you should come to my house for your break and then you could meet him" Alice said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Real Mature Alice. No really, when am I going to meet him?"

"Seriously Rose, you should come to house in Tennessee. I promise you will love it. There will be no paparazzi. You won't be forced to sing all the time. And Everyone will leave you alone because they listen to country music not pop. I doubt anyone will really even know who you are."

"Alice I couldn't inconvenience your family like that. Especially on such short notice."

"Rose," Alice said as she came to sit by me and put her hand on my shoulder. "I thought we had just crossed this hurdle. Think about yourself more than others for once. Put yourself first. Besides my mom loves your music, she will be pumped for you to stay at our house."

"Alice, I thought you said no one would know me?"

"Yea well I lied. That's is the next thing I am going to teach you, how to lie." She said as she stood up. "Ok then it is settled. We are flying to Tennessee tomorrow."

"You sure your parents will be ok with it?" She nodded her head yes.

"Ok." I reluctantly agreed.

"Oh my Gosh. We are going to have so much fun. We can go shopping when ever we want. Oh and the town fair is coming up. It is going to be like a long term sleepover."

"Alice this is supposed to be a relaxing trip."

"I know. It will be." she said with a glint in her eye.

For some reason, I didn't believe her.


	2. Two Worlds Collide

**Thank you so much for the responses. They really brightened my day. I didn't even think anyone would really see this. And I am going to apologize in advance for any grammatical or spelling mistakes in this story. I don't have a beta. Also, just to give you a taste of the types of music that Rosalie sings, each chapter will be be named after a song of hers. (Which are actual songs by other artists.) This will give you insight not only to her career, but they describe her mindset or her life at the time. This is my first story, so you may have to bear with me as I try to find my voice as an author. If you have any questions, comments, or requests just let me know.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own Nothing. It all belongs to SM. Also all songs belong to their respective owners.**

RPOV

The next day, Alice and I packed our stuff and boarded a private plane for Tennessee. I slept the whole plane ride there. By the time we landed, it was three in the morning, and I was still exhausted. Before we had left, I had organized a driver to met us at the airport and take us to Alice's house. House was an understatement.

Alice lived on an old plantation. On the drive up their mile long driveway, I noticed stables, a barn, and horses.

"You ride horses?" I asked. I could never picture dainty little Alice on a smelly horse.

"Come on Rose, do you really think I would be caught dead on a horse? My mother is a avid horse rider. She use to compete."

I as I am about to respond to Alice, I see here house out the window of the car. _Holy Shit, no wonder Alice love extravagant things. _I could tell it was massive and only the porch light was on. It was a white plantation style home with an expansive wrap around porch. The columns in the front went all the way up to the third story. This house seem to achieve what others it size could not. It was actually inviting. I could actually see little Alice sitting on the porch playing with her dolls, while a dog played in the front yard.

As Alice went to open the front door, I paid the driver and thanked him for his services. Once all of our bags were inside, I looked around the foyer of the house. Remodeling and building homes had become a recent passion of mine. I own several homes throughout the country, each with their own style and flair. It started out as something I had to do when I bought my first house in LA, but it became a way to escape for my actually life. The ability to take a blank slate, and make it your own appeals to me. Your home is one of the few places you could put your own point of view on with no question's asked. So, needless to say I really wanted to look around. Maybe, I could get a few ideas for my next remodel.

"Come on I will show you around." Alice said. She must have noticed the curious look on my face. What can I say, I am nosey. Alice lead me into a formal living room with all white furniture and carpeting.

"This is the living room, No one spends time in here. On time my brother spilled his cranberry juice on the the carpet. I think my mother had a heart attack."

To the right of the living room, was a large office, and to the left was the family room and a massive kitchen.

"This is where everyone spends all their time. My mothers is an amazing cook, as you will see tomorrow. And out through these sliding doors is the patio with the grill, the only thing my dad knows how to work, and the pool." I had to laugh at how Alice regards her family. She always spoke of them in a good light, yet found small ways to tear them down in the process.

I could feel the jet lag begin to catch up with. Alice seemed to notice and decided to spare me the rest of the tour and show me to the guest room. I followed her up a set of stairs leading off of the kitchen. The stairs seemed to never end. Once we finally made it to the third floor, Alice led me to the end of the hall to my room.

"Sorry you room is all the way up here, but I thought you would want the guest room with the bathroom attached. My mom made sure the towels and the sheet were all clean, so you don't have to worry about that. My room is on the second floor, you can't miss it. My name is on the door with a huge Keep Out sign. Ok well, I am going to go to bed, let me know it you need anything." Alice said as she went to leave.

"Alice," I said "Thank you. For everything."

"That's what friends are for Rose." she said as she closed the door.

After she left, I quickly changed into a tank top and shorts, got in bed, and passed out.

I awoke feeling rested, relaxed, and ... hot. Good God am I hot. I feel like I am drowning in my our sweat. I removed myself from the bed, only to not feel any relief. How humid is it here?

I felt a little relief after my shower, but not enough. After putting on a blue sundress, I went to go blow dry my hair. _You know what. Fuck that. I am on vacation. Who cares how I look? I am not here to impress anyone for once, and I am going to take advantage of that._

I put on my flip flops and headed for the stairs. On my way out, I noticed the time. It was noon, I don't think I have been allowed to sleep in this late since I was a toddler and my parents let me to keep their sanity.

On my way down the stairs, I heard voices that were not Alice, and I began to get nervous. What if they don't like me? What if I am not as welcome as Alice made it seem? Or worse, they don't even know I am here? I would not be shocked if Alice did not tell them. She does kind of live in her own world. My nerves were put to rest when I heard Alice's voice.

As I continued down the stairs to the kitchen, I was met by a small woman with carmel colored hair and the same green eyes as Alice.

"Oh good your awake" she said. "I didn't know what you would want to eat for breakfast, so I just went to the supermarket yesterday and bought a little bit of everything. I hope this will do for today and if there is anything I missed just let me know." Her voice was so calm and inviting, I could not help but smile at her.

"Thank you so much for having me." I said avoiding the fact that I did not know her name or who she was. My years in show business taught me how to be a good bullshiter. I always forgot the reporters name as they were interviewing me.

"I am Alice's mom by the way. You can call me Esme." she said. "Help yourself to the food on the stove and the fruit in the fridge. Everyone is on the patio when you are ready to join us." After this she left to join everyone on outside. Who everyone was I didn't know, but I could only hope that Alice was out there.

I went to the stove, grabbed a plate and some eggs. Taking a deep breath, followed Esme out onto the back patio.

Once out there I saw five faces smiling up at me. Feeling overwhelmed, I felt I had no choice but to smile back.

"Rose" Alice said as she stood to great me. "I want you to meet the rest of my family. This is my mother Esme." she said pointing to her mother.

"We met earlier dear. Rose please sit and join us. We won't bite." I did as Esme asked as Alice went on introducing me to the rest of her family.

"This is my father Carlisle." Alice said pointing to a quiet blond man reading a newspaper. At the mention of his name, his eyes met mine. They seemed to have a great deal of knowledge and understanding behind them.

"It is wonderful to have you, Rosalie." he said with a kind smile. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"This my older brother, Edward" Alice said waving to a man with an color interesting reddish brown hair and green eyes. He was surprisingly attractive. He seemed like he was a charmer in high school.

"Hope you enjoy your stay here. I also hope my sister doesn't run you ragged while you are here. If she does let me know, I will send my wife Bella over to calm her down." I laughed at Edwards comments. I don't know why Alice always describes him in a negative light. He seems nice to me. Alice glared at Edward, and I guess choose to ignore his comment, because she went on with the introductions.

" Oh yes, you will meet Bella and Renesmee later today Rose. We are going over to Edwards house after breakfast." Alice said as if I had no choice in the mater.

"Alice, maybe you should check to see if that is alright with Rose" Carlisle said. "This is supposed to be a relaxing vacation for her."

"It is fine. I am actually excited to meet the people Alice talks about all the time." I said.

"Good." Alice said. "Because I wasn't going to change our plans. Anyways, Rose this is my boyfriend, Jasper"

As I saw Jasper, I realized he was the exact opposite of Alice. His blond hair was a huge contrast with Alice's short brown hair. He blue eyes held a calmness to them that gave off the impression that he was a laid back guy. Which is exactly what hyperactive Alice needs. He also seemed like he would tower over her extremely small frame, heck he looked like he would tower over me and I am 5'10".

"Nice to finally meet you Rose." Jasper said with a heavy southern twang.

"You too." I responded.

Breakfast went quietly, as I finished up my plate. When everyone went to clear the table, I asked Esme if she needed any help cleaning.

"No but thank you sweetheart. Go and have fun at Edward's, this is you vacation after all." She answered.

After Esme had excused us from the kitchen, Alice and I piled into Jasper's pick-up to follow Edward to his house. On the drive I got to really see the town Alice grew up in. It was small, with a only one main street to which Alice calls the "shopping district." _No wonder she love LA shopping._ And I only noticed three stoplights.

When we arrived at Edward's house, we were greeted by a small woman, with dark brown hair and big brown eyes. She had a child on her hip.

"You must be Rosalie," she said to me "I'm Bella, and this is our daughter Nesse." She said motioning to the little girl with a head of red curls.

"Nice to meet you." I responded.

We all followed Bella into the living room, where she put Nesse down to play in the playpen. It was here that I learned about everyone. Edward and Bella have been together since she moved here in the middle of elementary school. They married straight out of high school. Bella was a writer for the local newspaper, and Edward was a cop with Bella's father. It seems Jasper and Alice have been together their entire lives. Edward couldn't remember a time when he wasn't Alice's shadow.

"Jasper, I am pretty sure you would have followed Alice out of the womb if you could have." Edward said as we all laughed.

"What can I say I knew what I wanted at a young age." Jasper replied.

"So you all grew up together?" I asked.

"Yea," Bella said. "Alice, Edward, Jasper, my brother, Emmett, and I were inseparable."

"Emmett?"

"Emmett is Bella's older brother" Jasper said "He is working today, that is why you didn't meet him. He is a Firefighter."

"Oh" was the best response I could come up with.

"Don't worry you will meet him at breakfast tomorrow. He never misses a chance to get a meal from Esme." Bella added.

"He never misses a chance to get a meal for ANYONE." Edward added. Everyone laughed but me. I think I might of had a look of horror and confusion on my face.

"Emmett is like a bottomless pit." Alice said looking at me. "He whole world centers around food, sports, and well girls."

"Emmet has every girl in this town waiting for him to settle down." Jasper said.

"Like that will every happen." Edward added. "Emmett is to focused on the fun he is having now to worry about the future. And Lord help who every gets him to settle down."

I am beginning to get the feeling the Edward does not like Emmett very much.

"Baby stop." Bella responded. "We are giving Rose a terrible idea of what my brother is like." She said as turned to look at me. "He really is a great guy, Rose. You'll love him."

As the sun began to set, Jasper, Alice and I left Bella and Edward's house so they could have dinner as a family. We made it back in time to catch dinner with Alice's parents and watch a movie. It was then that I noticed how tired I actually was and excused myself in the middle of the move from the family room to sleep.


	3. Alejandro!

**Alright, here is what you have been waiting for. The introduction of Emmett. Thank you again for the reviews, I am trying to respond to every one of you. Maybe since the next chapter is already written, I will give you a sneak peek of Ch 4 this time. Ok on with the story. Don't forget to let me know what you think at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing! All belongs to SM. All songs belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended. **

_Holy Shit! What is that noise? _

I awoke with a start the next morning, because it sounded like a fog horn was going off through out the house. _Dear God, what is that?_ I began running through the events of yesterday, to see if maybe I was hungover, but one glass of wine with dinner would not cause this. The noise seemed to come and go in waves. I tried laying back down to get a little more sleep, but it proved to be impossible.

_I might as well just wake up and shower. I am never going to get any sleep with this shit going on._

After a cold shower, it is still hot as hell here, I looked at the clock, 10 am. _At least I woke up at a decent hour this time. _ As I went down the stairs, the fog horn returned, but it became more defined, but when I entered the kitchen, it was gone.

_Well, Esme really out did herself with this one._

The kitchen was covered in food. I saw bacon, sausage, eggs, pancakes, waffles, cinnamon rolls, fresh cut fruit and well pretty much every breakfast food I could think of. Esme was cooking over the stove finishing what looks to be hash browns, then she bent over to get biscuits out of the oven. While place the biscuits on the island, Esme must have noticed me starring at all the food.

"I know it looks like a lot, but it is necessary with Emmett here this morning!" Esme says.

_Who is this guy? There is not way on earth anyone could eat this much, and if they do they have to be huge._

"Rose, could you help me bring the food out onto the patio?" Esme asked me.

As a grabbed the platter with the meat and fruit, the fog horn returned. Only this time, it was more defined. I sounded as if someone was laughing...really hard.

When I stepped out on to the patio, I was met by the culprit. A large man sat next to Jasper, laughing his ass off. I could only assume that this was Emmett. It was easy to see the relation between him and Bella. They had the same deep brown hair, the same straight nose, and a heart shaped face, with Emmett's jaw being more defined. As I had expected, based on the food in the kitchen, Emmett was a large man. But not in the way I had imagined. He looked as if he spent his life time in the gym, with his muscles visible through his crew neck white tee. Based on his body alone, he looked like someone you didn't want to mess with, but as he was laughing I noticed dimples in his cheeks giving off almost a youthful quality. I am not going to lie, he wasn't bad to look at.

"Rosalie, if you could just place the platter on the middle of the table, that would be great." Esme said as she came up behind me, calling attention to the fact that I had entered the area. It was then I was met with Emmett's bright blue eyes. No wonder Edward described him as a ladies man. I quickly moved to a seat across from him and set the platter on the table.

"Rosalie, I would like you to meet my brother, Emmett." Bella said.

"Well look at that, you really are as pretty as your pictures." Emmett said in a smooth bass voice.

This was where my day started going down hill. I gave him a curt smile and decided to not even dignify that with a response. I just began to fill my plate with some food, and quietly enjoy my breakfast.

The quiet did not last long.

"Esme thanks again for making this amazing breakfast. There is nothing else I want after a 24 hour shift of saving lives." Emmett said to Esme who smiled in response.

"Where their even any fires Emmett?" Edward asked.

"Well no, but their was a cat in a treat at Hickman Park, but don't you worry your pretty little head about that Eddie. I did my job like the man I am and returned the cat to it's rightful owner." Emmett said while patting the top of Edwards head, who was on the other side of him.

Alice and Bella where giggling at his smart ass remark, while Edward rolled his eyes. I had to agree with Edward on this one, but I did enjoy the look of disgust on his face when Emmett called him Eddie.

"So I was thinking, since the weather is nice we should all go to the lake and have a cook out." Alice suggested.

"That sounds great Alice. I will watch Nessie, while you guys go have fun. Gives me time to spend with my granddaughter." Esme added.

"Whatever Alice, it is not like we have a choice." Emmett said. He stood up and kissed the top of Bella's head. "Thanks again Esme for the wonder meal. I am gong back to my place to change, I will be back in a half hour. See you later Rosalie!" He said while giving m a smirk.

"Is he always like that?" I ask after I heard the start of his engine. I didn't need him overhearing me talking about him.

"You will learn to love him, Rose. He has a really big heart and is extremely loyal." Alice said.

"To answer you question Rose, yes he is always like that, but you do learn to get use to it." Edward responded.

"Ok well we are wasting time. Em is going to be here in 30 minutes, and we need to be ready." Alice said as we all sat their and looked at her. "LETS GO!" She yelled.

Let just say a bossy Alice is a scary Alice. I was up out of my seat and moving to the door before she could yell about anything else. Once in my room, I rummaged through my suitcases looking for a swim suit. I found a black bikini, and put on a white cover up and some flip flops. I pulled my hair back into a tight bun, and put on some sunglasses.

When I went downstairs and out to the front porch to met everyone, I found Emmett leaning up against a white Jeep Wrangler. The bottom half of the car was covered in mud. _Gross._

"Well, don't you look nice" he said to me with a smirk that slightly showed the indentation of his left dimple. _God I wish Alice would hurry._

"Your car is dirty." I said while returning is sly smile.

"Thats the mark of a real man." He said walking up to me. This was the first time I had been this close to him, and he smelled amazing. Like a mix between cinnamon, clove, and sweat. His form towered over mine, he had to be at least 6'4". And his full lips were still in a smirk that I felt was begging me to kiss it away. _I really wish my body was not reacting to him like this. He is an ass. _

"Or a dirty slob." I added. Emmett faked a look of hurt, as Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Edward came out to join us.

"Well, I guess everyone one is going in Jasper's truck and mine, since Edward had to get a sissy car." Emmett said while backing away from me.

"At least when I crash my car I will live to tell the tale." Edward said as he got in the back seat of Emmett's truck. I watched as Bella followed, and Jasper and Alice got into Jasper's car. It was then I realized that I was stuck riding in the front seat of Emmett's car. _Lord Help me._

The whole ride was filled with Emmett singing awful pop songs. And just when I didn't think it could get any worse, one of my songs came on. To spare myself the pain, I immediately turned off the radio.

"Sorry, there is only so much I can handle." I said smiling at him.

"Well lucky for you sweetheart, we are here." Emmett said as he turned off the car.

I got out and looked around. The lake was beautiful. It was surrounded by trees and the water was reflecting the sun. I heard Alice say that she was ready to get in the water, and saw her begin to take off her shorts. I decided to join her, so I took off my coverup and carefully folded it and put it on the hood of Emmett's car. _Hope he won't mind._ I thought as turned around to face the water.

_Oh Dear God. _That was all I could think when I saw Emmett take off his shirt. The man was ripped. I watched as his back muscles contracted as his tossed his shirt to the side. Then he turned around, and let me tell you he did not disappoint. The man had an eight pack and my all time favorite, the V at the hips. But I must have been looking to long, because when I saw his face, he was looking at me with a smug smile.

_Shit._

I just decided to play it cool, and go join Alice in the water. And I must say I was really having fun. I don't think I have ever been able to just relax. Last time I was in a pool was for a magazine cover. It was nice to just let lose.

After a couple of hours, laying in the sun and swimming, Jasper went to the back of his truck and brought out the grill and some burgers. Felling the temperature decrease as the sun started to set, I went to go dry off and put my dress back on. When I returned, I noticed that everyone had started coupling off. Which left me with Emmett, who was by the grill making the burgers.

"Don't feel left out they always do this." He said when I walked over to him.

"Doesn't it bother you, that one off you best friends is currently making out with you sister." I asked him as I looked over to see Edward and Bella sneaking glances at each other, and kissing as they set the picnic table.

"Not really anymore. When we where in high school, I threatened to kill Edward daily. But now that they are married and have a daughter, so there is only so much I can do. No worries though, Edward knows I will kill him if he ever hurt her." Emmett said smiling at me. I found myself getting lost in his dimples. "So for now I will just bide my time."

I think this was the first time, I was actually seeing the real Emmett. The guy that would kill for his sister, not the self centered man I had been around all day today.

"Do you need any help?" I offered

"You can cook?" he asked incredulously.

"Well no, I actually have never cooked a day in my life." I said laughing.

"It shows." Emmett said giving me a once over, and turning back to the grill.

_How dare he. Who does he think he is?_ I had no response. I just stood their shocked. I have dealt with people passing judgement on me my entire life, but for some reason this felt different. This really hurt. Maybe it was because he actually knew me. Maybe it was because he was Alice's friend. But for some reason what Emmett thought of me really mattered, and for him to jump to the conclusion that I am some prissy, anorexic girl really annoyed me.

By the time we were eating dinner I was fuming. It had to be obvious, because I ate my burger silently and did not participate in the conversation. Alice keep giving me glances that were asking if I was ok. I just decided to wave her off. _No need to start drama. _

The entire car ride back was silent. Luckily, it was only a 20 minute ride. By the time we got to Alice's house, I was out of the car before Emmett could put the car in park.

"Thank you for the ride, Emmett." I said politely not waiting for a response. I quickly made my way up to my room, ignoring the curious looks I was getting, and went to bed. _God, he is such an ASS!_


	4. I'm Ok

**Ok so here is Chapter 4. I don't think it is my best work, but this a chapter that is necessary. It gives you a slight glimpse into the life of Rose before Alice. Granted she only drops little hints, but all will be explained later. But if you listen to the song you may have a better understanding. Don't forget to review at the end, it really encourages me to keep writing. I also want to apologize for some of the sneak peaks I sent. They were not proofread and had minor grammar mistakes, but they are fixed. Ch 5 is written, so a review = sneak peak (without mistakes this time.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to SM. Except for the music, that belongs to their respective owners.**

_What is that noise?_

_ I am trying to sleep. _

_ Dear God!_

I was woken up by a loud noise for the second time in two days. Only this time it was my cell phone. Leaving my head in the pillows, I reached for the nightstand beside the bed. After some searching, I found my phone and hit talk.

"Hello?" I said sleepily.

"What are you doing?" I heard my mother yell at me.

"Sleeping?"

"Wrong you are getting on a plane right now and finishing this tour!"

"No, mom I need a break." I said as I sat up in the bed. _This will definitely not be a short phone call. _

"Break my ass! Rosalie, I just got off the phone with Bill from the record label. He said that you pitched a fit until they gave you time off. TIME IS MONEY ROSALIE."

"Is that what he told you!" I yelled.

"Yea!"

"Well he seemed to conveniently leave out that I passed out on stage during my last show." I told her.

"Well that is the sacrifice you make for being a star, Rose." My mother said. I am beginning to wonder if it is weird that my own mother is not concerned for my health.

"While it may be a sacrifice that you are willing to make. It is one that I am not."

"Rose, you need to get back to work. People are counting on you. Some people make their entire incomes off of you, Rose. It is you job to support their family."

"I assume you are talking about yourself right now, because everyone else is employed through the record company." I said bluntly.

"Rose that is rude. And what about Tanya?"

Shit! I forgot about Tanya. Because she is my personal assistant, she has to be employed by me. Fuck! That make my whole argument completely moot. Time to bullshit. Here is to hoping my mother, pays less attention to be than she should.

"Well Tanya's income is salary based, which means she gets money wether or not I am currently touring." I decided to add currently in at the last second, so that the statement would actually be true. As Alice constantly reminds me, I am not the best liar.

"Rosalie, everyone is wondering where you are?"

"Tell them that I needed some time away."

"Fine but you better be back to work soon, I need a new car."

Those were the parting words of my mother. I should be surprised that she was more worried about paying for this car than me, but I wasn't. She has always been one for the material things. The only good thing I got from my mothers were my looks and her determination, both of which has gotten me in a lot of trouble in the past, other than that she is pretty useless. I might as well of raised myself. _Oh wait, I did_. As soon as my first track went number one on the charts, my mother was in Bloomingdales living the life. But I have never wished for a different mother, because lets be serious, if I had a better mother I would be doing what I am doing now. No parent in their right mind would let their child tour the world alone, or encourage them into a career that requires them to maintain perfect body, or even set up their daughter to to date someone five years her senior, but these are all thing my mother has done. While terrible, she is my mother, and that is something that I have learned to live with. But I wouldn't wish her on anyone else. Hell, I wouldn't wish my own life on anyone.

But there are reasons for everything. She loves me in her own way, the best she can. My mother has been through so much in her life, and some of it for me, that me financially supporting her is the least I could do.

A knock on the stopped me for delving into a part of my childhood I long to forget.

"Rose, is everything okay?" I heard Alice ask. The phone conversation must have been louder than I though.

"Yea" I said. "You can come in."

Alice slowly entered the room dress in her pajamas.

"I am sorry I woke you up." I said. "I didn't think I was being that loud."

Alice walked over to the empty side of the bed and got in.

"No worries, Rose. I was just worried about you." She said as she cuddled into the covers.

"Rose?"

"Yea" I said as I closed my eyes laying back onto the pillows, really hoping that Alice would not ask what the yelling was about.

"Will you tell me what happened yesterday?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." I lied. I didn't really want to talk about that either.

"Your an awful liar."

"Emmett just said something that kinda rubbed me the wrong way."

"You're kidding. What did he say? You know what forget that, I will just kill him."

"Alice forget it. I think I was completely over reacting."

As I said this, there was a knock on the door, and Bella walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, I was down stairs helping make breakfast, and I heard yelling. But since Alice seems to be on it, I will let you guys talk." Bella said as she turned back around to leave.

"Bella, get back in here." Alice said. "Rose and I were just having a little girl talk, and I think your perspective will be helpful."

Bella walking into the room and sat on the foot of the bed looking at us expectantly.

"It seems that Em said something inappropriate to Rose yesterday."

"No!" Bella said shocked.

"Rose tell us what he said."

"Well while he was cooking the burgers, I asked if he needed any help. He looked at me like he was shocked and asked if I could actually cook. I told him no, and then he had the nerve to look me up and down and say It shows" I said.

"He didn't!" Alice said.

"He did." I replied.

"Rose, maybe he didn't mean it the way you think he did." Bella defended.

"Bella don't try and get Em out of this one. We are in here to be supportive to Rose, so don't sit here and stick up for Em."

"All I am saying, is that when I was pregnant was Nessie, Em made constant comments about my weight and how much I was eating. I used to pretend like it didn't bother me, but it really did. When I finally worked up the courage to tell him, he apologized profusely, and even yelled at others when they made comments."

"Yea well, you're his sister." I added.

"Bella how could she not take it the wrong way? He was looking her up and down as he said it." _That right Alice, you tell it like it is!_

"Maybe he was just checking you out. It is kinda obvious that he finds you attractive." Bella said. This is when I started to get uncomfortable. The topic of my physical beauty has always made me stand on guard.

"That could be true. When I told him I was working for you he did ask if you were really as hot as the magazines say." _Crap Bella got Alice to turn on me._

"Maybe your right." I said. I could already tell I was fighting a losing battle.

"Besides, shouldn't you be used to this? I mean you are in all of those men's magazines." Bella said.

"First of all, those are airbrushed and second you never really get used to all the attention."

"I just figure the way you dressed in your videos, and that fact that you dated Royce King, who constantly made comments to the press about your looks, that it was a part of everyday life for you." Bella shyly defended. I couldn't help but cringe at his name. Royce is a part of my past I choose to forget. But I have to admit, I really appreciated her honesty. It was some what comforting to know that she would tell me exactly what she is thinking, unlike others who just lie to my face. "Sorry that may have come out rude."

"No, it is fine. I dress that way in my videos because at this point that is what is expected of me. And Royce was an ass." I said. " He led me to believe he was a good guy... and turned out to be the exact opposite." I added quietly.

"We have all be their honey." Alice said.

"No haven't. You have dated Jasper your entire life." I said with a smile on my face.

"I am just trying to be supportive." Alice said as we all laughed.

And just like that, the mood in the room changed. Gone were the heavy topics of old boyfriends and rude brothers as we just sat there giggling like a group oh school girls. It was then that I noticed that this has been something I had been missing. I never had any girlfriends to confide in. Most girls hated me, because they believed that I wanted to steal their boyfriends or their brothers. I was competition to them. I never had the chance to just sit around with a group of girls I really trusted, and just talk about our problems, or anything else that was on our minds. And I was really being to trust Alice and Bella. They were such genuine honest people, that I could not help but trust them.

Given the way that the day started, Alice declared it a "Girls Day." We spent the day giving facials, eating ice cream, and watching old romance movies, while crying our eyes out.I may not wish I had a better mother growing up, but I now wish I had better friends.


	5. Here We Go Again

**So this is what I am sure you have all been waiting for, the return of Emmett. Don't for get to let me know what you think, you will get a sneak peak!**

**Disclaimer: All character belong to SM. I just manipulate them. All music belongs to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended. **

The next day was the day of the town fair. How a town this small has enough people to fill a fair is beyond me, but Alice was dead set on going. I had breakfast with the family, like the mornings before, but this time only Jasper joined us. Apparently Edward had to work so Bella decided to cook for Nessie herself, and no one knew where Emmett was. That was probably for the best. Even after the talk yesterday, I don't know if I have forgiven Emmett yet. _Wait, How is it the Jasper is here every morning? Doesn't he have shit to do?_

"Jasper" I said, "if you don't mind me asking, what is it that you do?"

He laughed.

"I am only asking because everyone seems to miss breakfast every once in a while for work except you." I added trying to defend myself. I didn't want to offend him, I already have one member of the clan that hates me.

"It's ok Rose. If I were you I would wonder what I do too. Hell, I would probably be suspicious of me." Jasper replied with a chuckle. "It probably looks like I never work. I am a History teacher at the local high school, and given that it's summer I have the next month off."

"Oh." That was my great response. I hate history. When I was in high school, my tutor, who taught me while I was on tour, was a huge history buff, so all of my free time was spent visiting old battle sites and historical landmark. She wouldn't pass me unless I went, so needless to say I resent history for taking away my nap time.

"Not a fan of history are you?" Jasper asked.

"Umm..Well...No"

"That's ok. Alice isn't either, unless it is the history of fashion."

"Hey!" Alice said backhanding her boyfriend in the shoulder. "Anyway, Rose we are leaving at 3 to go to the fair. Everyone is going to meet us there. You are going to have so much fun. I cannot wait for you to see the fireworks show tonight. It is the best."

At seeing how happy, Alice was about the fair, I couldn't bring myself to to ask if everyone included the dumb idiot. I just smiled and got up to go clean my plate.

After breakfast, I helped the Esme clean the table, and package the left over food. She began to tell me that the town fair is where she met Carlisle.

"I was in only a freshman in high school, and was actually on a date with another guy. He was trying to win me a stuffed tiger." Esme said. "Oh gosh... He was so bad Rose. All he had to do was get three shot in the hoop out of five. He just couldn't do it. As we were walking away, a young man came up to me and handed me a stuffed tiger. He said 'I just couldn't let you leave here empty handed.'" Esme was smiling to her self as if it was happening right now. "The next day at school, he asked me out."

"That is so sweet." I said as I dried to dishes she was handing to me.

"Mom, stop boring Rose with your stories," Alice said as she walked in the kitchen with a smile on her face. "And Rose go change. You are not dressed appropriately for the fair."

I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a a floor length cotton green dress.

"Alice, what do you mean I am not dressed right? We are going to a fair not a ball."

"Rose you don't want to be the one left carrying all the stuff because you are not dress correctly to get on the rides do you?" Alice asked

There are rides at this fair. This town cannot have more than 10,000 people. _How can they afford this?_

"Um...No?" I said unsure of my answer.

"Good now go change into some shorts and a tee. And take those wedges off, you are already taller than everyone else. We don'y want you looking like an amazon women." Alice said as she walk out.

I looked at Esme and said, "Well now that that is settled, I guess I have to go change."

"You should have seen her when she was younger. One day she wouldn't let me go to the PTA meeting at her school because I was wearing jeans. She was 6." Esme said as I walked to the stairs.

"I am not even shocked." I replied as I started my ascent.

After rummaging through my suitcases, I finally found an outfit that I thought Alice would deem acceptable. A pair of white jean shorts and a light blue crew neck cotton tee. On my feet I wore a pair of letter flip flops, since I figured we would be walking a lot, and I blow dried my hair straight to take out my natural waves.

At three, I met Alice and Jasper out front, and we all piled into the bench seat of his truck. It seemed like everyone within a 20 mile radius of the town was here. _There is no way this many people live here._

"Rose, this is the best fair in the county. We are going to have so much fun!" Alice said as she clapped her hand, grabbed Jasper and began dragging him behind her as she ran to the entrance. Once we paid admission and got some tickets, Alice ran to go find everyone else.

"There you are! " I heard her yell.

I looked over and saw Bella and smiled. Then Emmett stepped out from behind her with Nessie on his shoulders, my smile immediately disappered. I could feel his eyes on me as soon as he turned around, but I refused to meet his. I just followed Alice and Jasper as she practically skipped over to them.

"Where is Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Someone called in sick, so he is actually patrolling the fair. I am sure we wll see him around here somewhere." Emmet said.

"Leave it to my brother to be a party pooper. Ok, what ride do you guys want to ride first? I think we should ride the bumper cars." Alice said excitedly.

"Alice, Nessie cannot ride on those. She is to small. How about I take her over to the kid rides, and I will met you guys later." Bella said as she reached for Nessie from Em shoulders and put her on her hip.

"Say Bye." Bella said to her daughter.

Nessie waved her hand and said "Bye Bye" as Bella turned to take her to the kids section.

"Ok well lets go. We have a lot of rides to ride and not nearly enough time." Alice said.

"Alice, I will met up with you in a second, I just want to talk to Rose for a bit." Emmett responded.

_SHIT!_

I looked at Alice, and realized that she would be not help, because she had already grabbed Jaspers hand and was dragging him off. _Traitor! _

Looked up at him expectantly, preparing myself for what was about to come.

"Listen" he said "about the other day, I am really sorry that I offended you. After you left, I thought back over the conversation that we had, and I realized how I might have come across. I want you to know that I don't think of you as some stuck up bitch." He paused and looked at me waiting for my response. It was apparent that he was beginning to feel uncomfortable which was forcing him to ramble. "I just don't think before I speak most of the time." He finished obviously trying to fill the silence. I decided to spare him his discomfort, because since I am staying at Alice's, I am going to have to see him for a while.

"Don't worry about it. I may have over reacted. You would think I would be use to judging me on my looks." I said with a slight smile trying to ease the tension.

"I don't think you over reacted, and I was being a dick. And anyone who is dumb enough to judge you on your looks is not worth your attention. I knew from the moment I met you that you are smarter than you let on." I was stunned. Emmett went from profusely apologizing to me, to flattery.

"I think Jasper and Alice are wondering where we are." I sad trying to change the subject. Emmett moved to the side and allowed me to pass, and followed me closely as we made our way over to the bumper cars. Jasper and Alice were already in line and were in the next group to go in. As I went to get into the back of the line to wait my turn, Emmett grab my hand and led me to the front where Alice and Jasper were.

"Emmett, we have to wait in line like everyone else here." I stated when we got to the front.

"Rose, we are not waiting. Now go pick the car you want." Emmett said as he pointed the ride the was now open for the next set of people. Getting into a blue car, I placed my wristlet on the floor of the car. I didn't even notice the ride had started until I felt myself fly forward. I turned around to see Emmett laughing as he drove away. _Game on!_

I began to chase Emmett through the course, trying to hit him. But from the side I saw Alice and decided to go for her. As I hit her car, Jasper blindsided me. After that I was out to seek revenge. The rest of the ride continued much the same, with the four of us chasing each other around. Once the ride was over, I followed them out.

"Well, I definitely won that." Emmett said.

"You can't win at bumper cars." I replied.

"I think you can, I hit the most people, and no one it me. Therefore I am the winner." Emmett said with a smile.

"That is the worst logic have ever heard." I scoffed.

"Don't be a sore loser Rose."

"Oh lets go win something at the game booths." Alice said as she dragged Jasper behind her. He is going to be exhausted by the time this day is over. As I reached for my wristlet to grab some more tickets , I realized it wasn't there.

"Shit, I left my bag in the bumper car, I will be right back." I said to Emmett.

"No you wait here. I will go get it. I went to high school with the guy who is running the ride." He said as he ran off in the direction we just left. So I just stood there, alone waiting for him the return. As I began checking my hair for split ends, I heard someone yell.

"Hey" he said as he walked towards me. He was an average sized guy with light blond hair, and green eyes. Nothing particularly memorable.

"Hello?" I responded queitly. I wasn't really sure if he was talking to me.

"You're Rosalie Hale aren't you?" He said.

_So much for not being recognized Alice._

_ "_Guilty."

"Oh my god, my friends are never going to believe that I met you. I have a poster of you hanging up in my room."

This is where I began to become uncomfortable. The idea of a poster of me being in a teenage boys bedroom really freaked me out. I didn't even know ow to respond to that. Normally when this happens, my security team makes the person leave, but now I am alone.

"Do you think you could take a picture with me?" he asked.

"Sure."

He pulled out his camera and moved to stand next to me. He circled around my waist, and he leaned his face into mine and snapped the picture. When he asked for one more, I could find a reason to say no. But as he went to take the picture, I felt his hand move to the small of my back and begin to travel lower. I turned my head to tell him to stop, but when I turned to face him, he brought his lips to mine, and snapped the picture.

"Excuse me!" I said as I pushed him away.

"Sorry I just could help myself, this was a once in a lifetime chance." He responded with a smug smile that I wanted to smack off his face.

"Well I am glad you find that a good excuse, because I won't be able to help myself when I smack the shit out of you if ever touch me again." I yelled.

"Everything alright here?" Emmett said as he walked up behind him with his arms crossed across his chest starring down at the boy. When he turned to see Emmett's form hovering over him he, I could see him go stock still.

"I suggest you leave." Emmett said in a voice I had never heard him use before. It had the same bass quality has normal, but there was a gruffness to it that almost sounded like a growl. The boy just turned and left without another word. I looked at Emmett who was watching the boy leave.

"Thank you." I said. At hearing my speak, he turned an looked at me. The hardness in his eyes immediately disappeared as he uncrossed his arms and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yea. Just a normal day in the life of Rosalie." I said with a smile trying to lighten the mood. I didn't work.

"Well it shouldn't be. You shouldn't have to deal with that."

I looked down at me feet. I didn't know how to respond to that. I mean, he is right, but that is just one of the consequences of my job.

"Did you get my purse?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yea" He said handing me the wristlet. "Come on lets go meet up with Alice." He said placing his is hand lightly on the small of my back the to guide me. Emmett was very quiet for the rest of the night, and everyone noticed. When Jasper asked what was wrong, he responded that he was just tired. I knew that was a lie. We left the fair not long after that, given they way that the mood had changed. Alice was a little mad that we didn't see the fireworks, but Jasper reminded her that fourth of July was coming up soon, so they could just set off their own.

I got into Jaspers car with Alice, and we started that drive back.

"Rose, do you know what happened to make Emmett act like that? He was so quiet." Alice asked during the ride.

"No," I said. "Guess he was just really tired."

If he wasn't going to tell, neither was I.


	6. Falling Over Me

**Okay here is Chapter 6. Let me know what you think, and you will get a sneak peak. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They all belong to SM. And the music belongs to their rightful owners. **

The day after the fair was spent at Edward and Bella's house helping them put together Nessie's big girl bed set. Well, Jasper helped Edward and Bella put together the set, Alice and I supervised.

"So Rose," Alice said to me as we sat in the living room "if it is ok with you, Jasper and I were going to go out on a date tonight. You know just the two of us...unless you need me for something."

"That sounds wonderful Alice. You deserve this after everything that you have done for me. You have fun and don't worry about me. I will find something to do. I need time to think anyway."

Ok, no I didn't. After what happened yesterday, the last thing I needed was time to think. But Alice and Jasper have not really had time to hangout together, meaning just the two of them, since we got here. I will just have to find something to occupy my mind.

"You sure? I mean we could hang out with you if you need us." Alice said.

"Are you trying to get out of you date?" I asked.

Alice quickly shook her head. "Then shut up, and lets talk about what you are going to wear tonight."

As Alice and I were discussing the pros and cons of each outfit she was considering for tonight, Bella came down the stairs looking frazzled carrying and hammer and screw driver.

"What are you two gossiping about?" She said to us.

"We are _talking_ about what Alice is going to wear on her date tonight." I responded.

"Oh lord, that sounds like a conversation that could go on for hours." Bella said.

"Don't be jealous Bella. Just because Jasper is romantic unlike my idiot brother, doesn't give you the right to rain on my parade."

"Yea well once you are married and have a kid, going on dates doesn't seem all that important anymore." Bella said as she sat down on the on the chair across from us.

"Bella, even with all of my fail relationships, I know that dates are important." I said. Bella scoffed.

"You're right. But Edward and I just don't have the time, and on top of that we would have to find babysitter. It's just to much."

"When is the last time you went on a date Bella?" Alice asked.

"Um...our anniversary." She responded.

"You're anniversary! Bella you're anniversary was 10 months ago! Jasper and I have been on several dates since then, and my job requires me to travel most of the year." Alice said astounded.

"Yea well, somethings are more important." Bella said.

"Like what!"

"Alice, leave Bella alone." I said.

"Ok. But you need to go on a date, Bella soon."

"We just don't have time."

"Bella, you may have to make time." I added. Then I quickly realized exactly how I was going to occupy my mind while Alice was out.

"How about this. I will watch Nessie tonight, while you and Edward go out for dinner and a movie."

"Rose, I can't let you do that." Bella said while shaking her head.

"Why not? It is not like I have anything better to do. Alice is going to be on a date too." I responded

"I don't know. There is just so much I have to get done around the house."

"Bella, listen to yourself. You are putting house work before your husband." Alice said. "Take the deal!"

"I dunno." Bella said unsure.

"Well I know how to get you to take the deal." Alice said right before she yelled. "EDWARD!"

"What Alice!" Edward yelled as he walked down the stairs followed by Jasper.

"Rose had a proposition for you." Alice said.

"What if I said that I would happily watch Nessie while you and your wife go out for dinner and a movie?" I Asked.

"Seriously?"

"Yea"

"Well ok then."

"See Bella, Edward had no problem saying yes." Alice joked.

"Ok well how about we all get back to work so that we actually go on that date tonight." Jasper said as began walking back up the stairs.

This time, I actually helped. Kinda. While the boys were putting together the dresser, I was reading the directions out loud. Not that they were listening. Once the room was finally put together it looked beautiful. Nessie now had a twin white sleigh bead with a matching dresser. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

After the room was finished, which was around 4 pm, Alice and Jasper left to go get ready. Edward had already agreed to drive me back after they got home from their date so I help Bella get ready in their room, while Edward entertained Nessie since he was already dressed. Once I had curled her hair and makeup and zipped her into her dress, I took at my work and was proud.

"Damn girl, you look good." I complimented.

She was wearing a knee length black dress with gold flats. I could't convince her to wear heels, she said if she did the night would end with her in the hospital. I did her make up lightly, to accent her already natural beauty.

"Thank you again Rose." Bella said. She had been back and forth all day about this date, but now I think she is excited for it.

I followed Bella down the stairs to meet Edward, and the look on his face when he saw his wife all dressed up made the whole night worth it. He kissed the top of her head once she made it to the bottom of the stairs, and told her she looked gorgeous.

"You two go have fun." I said.

"You're sure you are going to be okay?" Bella asked for the tenth time.

"Yes now go."

"Okay well, you have our numbers if you need anything, and we will be back by 11 at the latest. And make sure she is in bed by nine."

"Stop worrying." I told Bella.

"I left Nessie watching a movie which should be over in about an hour, and I put money on the table for you to order a pizza. Thanks Rose this really means a lot." Edward said as he pushed Bella out of the door.

Once they had left, I lock the front door, and went to go find Nessie in the living room. Like Edward said, she was sitting quietly watching the television.

"Looks like it is just you and me kiddo." I said as I sat on the couch behind her and grabbed a magazine. This will be a piece of cake.

_ I was wrong. I was so wrong. I can't do this. This is the definition of being in over your head. Biting more than you can chew. I am so screwed. Who knew it would be this hard. I feel like I am drowning. I can't breath. Can you die from stress? Is it to soon to call Bella? I have tried everything to get things back under control but nothing seems to be working. I am down to my last resort. Food!_

Nessie was the picture of the perfect child while the movie was on. Once it was over, all hell broke lose. I tried everything I could think of, putting on another movie, bring down her toys, nothing seemed to be working. She just sat and cried for her mommy, Hell i thought about joining her. By the time I went to order the pizza, I was so desperate that I pretty much promised the guy a $50 tip if he could get it here in 15 minutes. Within ten the doorbell rang, and I was in full sprint to the door.

"Wow that was fast." I said as I opened the door.

"Not exactly the person I was looking for, but you'll do." Emmett said as he stood in the doorway. "Is my sister home?"

"No, she and Edward are out on a romantic date. I am watching Nessie."

"Oh really, how is that going?" He said. Obviously he could hear the Nessie crying in the back round.

"Could be better." I said as he walk in and went into the living room for his niece.

As soon as he picked her up off the floor, the tears immediately stopped.

"Oh great, she stops crying for you."

"What can I say, I guess I have the magic touch." He said with a grin on his face.

_God those dimples are cute. He knows it too._

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked.

"I am hungry. I was hoping that Bella cooked." He said rocking Nessie on his hip.

"Oh that sweet. You are trying to mooch off your sister."

"Hey she loves me."

"Well lucky for you, pizza should be here soon. I know it is not a home cooked meal, but you are more that welcome to have some." I said.

"You're right it is not a home cooked meal, but lucky for you I will eat anything." He said with a grin on his face.

Once the pizza arrived, I gave the guy the $50 tip as promised, and Emmett help me feed Nessie, which seemed to calm her down. _I guess she was just hungry._ After dinner, I gave Nessie a bath and Emmett read her a bedtime story and tucked her into bed.

"Oh my god. I need a drink after that." I said sitting on the couch as he came down the stairs.

"Not a fan of kids?" He asked joining me.

"No, I love kids actually, but today was a uphill battle." he laughed, but then we fell into a awkward silence. I felt like there were so many thing I could say to fill it, but I just didn't know how.

"Listen about yesterday, I really just want to say thank you again, you know for running that guy off. I don't know what I would have done if my threat didn't work."

"It was no problem really." He said turning to me. "I am jut glad that everything worked out okay. But do me a favor?"

"What?" I said looking into his eyes. They had a darker night blue color that just added to the seriousness of this moment. I didn't know what he was going to ask me, but based on his eyes, I could tell it meant a lot to him.

"You said something yesterday that really bothered me. You implied that what happened yesterday was a normal occurrence for you, and I just want you to know that you don't have to deal with that. You should be treated with respect at all times no matter who you are."

"I know, but it is something that comes with the territory of my job."

"I get that, but what I am saying is that you don't have to put up with that. Just because you are famous doesn't give men a right to treat you that way. To be honest, the idea of that happening to you all the time pissed me off."

I didn't know what to say. Is it bad that I felt happy? Not over that fact that it made him mad, but that he cared enough to get mad over me. Something that has never happened.

"I am sorry that you got mad."

"Rose, mad is an understatement. I was ready to kill someone. I was afraid that if I talked about what happened, I was going to hunt down the guy and beat him. I was just raised to never treat women like that."

"I know, and that is what make you a better person than him." I replied while leaning in closer to him and putting my hand on his leg. Throughout this entire conversation, Emmett and I were moving closer to each other. It felt like gravity pulling me towards him, and I don't know if I wanted to stop it. I found myself starring into his eyes and getting completely lost within them. They carried such concern for my well being. I forced my eyes to leave his, as they traveled southward over his face taking all of his features in. His nose. His jaw, which had a little bit of scruff. And finally, landing on his full bowed lips. I moved my eyes back to his, only to find him looking down at my lips. When his eyes met mine, he started leaning in further as did I. We were so close that I could feel his breaths on my face.

"Hey Rose, we're back." Emmett and I immediately leaned back as Bella walked in the front door.

"How did everything go?" Edward asked.

"Honestly, better once Emmett got here." I said.

"Yea, Nessie really loves her Uncle Em." Bella said.

"Can you blame her?" Emmett added with a boyish smile.

"Well Rose, how about I take you back to the Cullen's now?" Edward asked.

"Why don't you guys finish out your evening" Emmett sad with a knowing smirk. "I will take Rose back."

"Ok, well thank you again Rose. You were right. We really needed that." Bella said giving me a hug.

"You deserved it" I replied.

Once we said our goodbyes to Edward and Bella, I climbed into Emmett's truck.

"Thank you for staying with me while I watch Nessie. I was really in over my head."

"Yea you were" Emmett said with a chuckle.

"You could have just said your welcome you know."

"Where's the fun in that." I had to laugh at his train of thought. I seems everything about Emmett had to do with fun.

We made it to the Cullen house in no time at all, partly due to Emmett's speeding.

"Thank you for the ride." I said getting out of the car.

"Have a nice night Rosalie." He said as I closed the door.

Emmett sat outside the front of the Cullen home until I was safely inside that door. It was kinda of comforting to know that we was sitting out their making sure I was ok as I climbed the front steps. Most men would have driven off after I shut the door. But little did I know, that this was the first of many things that Emmett would do to prove to me that he was not like most men.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok here is Ch7. If you let me know what you think at the end, I will send you a sneak peak of chapter 8. Which is already written and GREAT! I think it is what you all have been waiting for! (Hint Hint)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own the characters. I don't own the music. They all belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

I woke up the next morning, to find that Alice was not back from here date yet. It seems that she decided to stay the night at Jasper's. I can't blame her. After 4 weeks on the road, I would want to spend every night with my boyfriend too, and they have had yet to have a night alone together. Feeling energized, I decided to go for a run. _Just because I am on vacation doesn't give me an excuse to get out of shape. _I found a pair of calf length black spandex and a white tank top. With a my hair in a ponytail, a baseball cap to block the sun and my Ipod to drain out the world, I took off down the drive way in a jog to warm up.

Once I turned to head towards town, I began to run at a full sprint. It was then that I let my mind wander. I began to reflect on the events of yesterday. It was apparent that I should not watch Nessie without supervision, but as soon as I began to feel overwhelmed Emmett miraculously showed up. That was the second time he came to my rescue. I had expected him to leave after we fed him. I mean, that is what he showed up for in the first place, I wouldn't have blamed him if he ran out, I wanted to. But he stayed. And I have no idea, what was about to happen before Bella came home. Was I about to kiss him? Would I have let him kiss me?

_Yes, you were asking for it._

Did he even want to kiss me? Maybe he was just caught in the moment. Maybe I was just caught in the moment. That has to be it. Although I cannot deny that I am physically attracted to him, I cannot say that I know who he is. He has shown me two completely different sides of himself. The first time we met, he was arrogant, rude, and self centered. But at the fair, he seemed so remorseful, and even did the gentlemanly thing and went to go get my purse. And I cannot discount that he ran off the boy who grab me. Then yesterday, I saw this caregiver in him. He handled Nessie perfectly. The way he cut her pizza before she ate it, and how he volunteered to read her a bedtime story. It was easy to see the adoration he had for Nessie in his eyes. But the arrogant side of him never went away.

Thinking about Emmett, was beginning to make my head hurt. There where just to many questions. As I looked at my surroundings, I realized I was now on main street. _How the hell did I get this far into town? I had to have run 3 miles already._ I looked down at my watch and notice that a little over an hour had pasted. I could feel the heat of the day beginning to catch up with me. My legs began to fell wobbly. My vision was oscillating in and out of focus. _Maybe I should have eaten or brought a glass of water._

I sat down on the curb to try, and get my bearings. I looked around to see if their was a general store, so that I could buy a bottle of water, but then I realized I didn't even bring money with me. _So Dumb!_ As a sat there with my head in my hands, chastising myself, and willing my vision to correct, a felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Rose, you okay?"

I looked up to see a pair a blue eyes starring back at me. _This would happen now!_

"Um yea, just a little tired."

"Did you run here?" Emmett asked surprised.

"Well, yea."

"Rose it is almost 100 degrees outside."

"Yea I realize now it was not the best idea I have ever had."

"Come on." He said grabbing my arm, and lifting me to my feet as if I weighed nothing at all.

"Where are we going?"

"To get you more energy." He said as he led me into a dinner. The smell of food assaulted my nostrils, and I heard my stomach growl. At hearing this, Emmett let out a chuckled. The I realized at this moment, I am technically broke.

"Um Thank you for the gesture Emmett, but I didn't bring any money with me on my run."

"Rose, pick a booth."

"But I"

"I will pay, just sit."

I walked over to the booth towards the back of the restaurant, and sat facing the wall. I didn't want anyone else to see what I mess I was. I could feel my hair sticking to the back of my neck, which mean I was sweaty, and I am pretty sure my face was flushed. _Real cute, Rose real cute. _I chastised myself._ Wait why do I care? I shouldn't care if I look cute around Emmett, Right? Shit. _As I sat there debating with myself, Emmett sat across from me. As soon as his butt hit the seat, our waitress was at our table.

"Hey Emmett, I have not seen you around for awhile. How have you been? I missed you." She said in a nasally voice.

I had to giggle at her eagerness to talk to Emmett. She was of average height with light brown hair and green eyes, which never left Emmett.

"Hey Jessica, I have been good." Emmett said sounding annoyed. "Do you think you can get us some waters?"

"Yea." She said as she literally ran off. Once she left, I could control myself, I began laughing uncontrollably. I looked over I Emmett and he was just starring at my with a straight face, which only made me laugh harder.

"Are you done?" He asked.

"No. She literally ran off to do your bidding." I said in between laughs.

"I am glad you find this funny." He said as she ran back with two cup of water. I minute, the cup landed in front of me I began drink like a I was dying of thirst. Once the water was gone from my cup, I noticed that Emmett's minion had left.

"Where did your little friend go?" I asked.

"Your a riot, you know that." Emmett said sarcastically. "I told her we needed more time." He finished as he traded glasses with me so a full cup of water was now in front of me. "Drink up. You look like you need it." He added with a smile

"Ass." I said as I began to drink my second cup. Once I had finished, I began to look at the menu.

"So what's good here?" I asked.

"I normally get the biscuits and gravy."

"Well that sounds like a heart attack."

"Well if I die, I will die a happy man."

"Did you figure out what you want?" Jessica asked Emmett. I think she just decided to ignore me.

"Um yea, do you know what you want Rose?" Emmett asked trying to get the attention off of himself.

"Yes, can I get two eggs over easy, with wheat toast and sausage?" I asked while handing her the menu. She snatched it out of my hand.

"And for you Emmett?" She asked expectantly.

"I will just have the biscuits with the sausage gravy." He said handing her his menu as she batted her eyelashes and walked away to put our order through to the kitchen.

"Please don't tell me you use to date her." I said.

"She wore down my defenses." He responded with a shrug.

"And how did that go?"

"Not well as I am sure you can tell."

"That bad huh?"

"Okay enough about me, what about you Rose?"

"What about me?" I asked getting uncomfortable with the direction that the conversation had taken.

"You have been her for a week, and I don't even think I really know you."

"Well, I could say the same about you." I responded trying to change the topic.

"How about a game of 20 questions then."

"Okay" I said really not liking whee this was leading.

"We will start easy, How old are you?"

"23, you?"

"26. Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, I am an only child." I said. I was beginning to enjoy this, so I decided to get a little more personal. "Why did you decided to become a firefighter?"

"Ah, you are switching it up." He said "To be honest, I wanted to help people, but I didn't want to be a police officer like my father, but if anyone asks it was because it's a real mans job."

"Why did you not want to be like your father?" I asked intrigued.

"Ah ah ah. It is not your turn. What made you become a singer?"

"Well, since you were so honest, I guess I will be to." I said. "My mother is the reason, I am a singer. One day she heard me singing as a child, and I guess she saw it as a way to escape from her life. Lucky for me, I actually enjoy doing it." I finished looking straight into Emmett's eyes.

_Shit, I was too honest._ At this realization, I immediately looked down at my hands on the table. Before Emmett had a chance to respond to my moment of weakness, Jessica arrived with the food.

"Let me know if you need anything else." She said directly at Emmett, and she turned and slowly walked away. _I am really beginning to dislike her._

"Rose," Emmett said as I raised my eyes to met his fearing what he was going to say next. "It is your turn."

"Oh um..Have you ever broken a bone?" I asked. Considering that he spared me the discomfort of having to elaborate on my previous comment, I decided to spare him as well. Although something tells me that if I would have asked about his father, he would have told me.

"More that I can count, but the worst was when I broke my collar bone." He said with a smile. He was trying to lighten the mood. "I thought that I could ride skate board."

The rest of the meal continued on the same superficial note. We still asked questions back and forth, but never dug any deeper than the surface. It was as if Emmett knew there were just somethings that I would not talk about.

The more the conversation went on the more attracted I felt to Emmett. I began to see how big his heart really was. From the story he told me about taking care of Bella when she was sick to when he used to drive his grandma to the grocery store every week in high school, it was apparent that he was all heart.

After he paid the bill and I promised to pay him back, I felt rejuvenated but not prepared to run back. Emmett must have sense my hesitation.

"Did you want a ride back to the Cullen's?" He asked.

"Please!"

He led me to his jeep, and opened the door for me to get in. The ride back to the Cullen's was filled with more superficial questions. Everything from our favor color and foods to places we have always wanted to visit. Once we made it back to the house, Emmett surprised me again by getting out to open my door.

"Thanks you." I said as I slid out of the car. We were so close that I could feel the heat radiating off of his body.

"No Problem." He said as he leaned his head into mine. Then I felt his lips lightly touch my cheek, and I lightly exhaled and closed my eyes. His lips felt amazing. I could still feel their heat as they left my cheek.

"Feel better Rose." He whispered in my ear as he pulled back and stepped away. I took that as my cue to leave. And just like the night before, Emmett sat in the driveway while I climbed to porch steps waiting for me to get safely inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I think this is what you all have been waiting for. Thank you for the favorites and reviews. Sorry you didn't get a preview, today was really busy for me, and I figured you would want a chapter instead. I promise to send one this time, because I have a really busy weekend, and I may not be able to update until Sunday. I wanted to get this out to you guys so it is a little rushed. I apologize in advance for any errors. Hopefully this will hold you over. Don't forget to let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. characters belong to SM. Music belong to their owners. No copyright infringement intended. **

As I walked into the Cullen home, I was bombarded by Alice.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"I think I should be asking you that question, missy. You didn't even make is home last night." As I said this Alice blushed. We both knew where she was, spending the night with Jasper.

"You know where I was, but seriously where were you this morning. I came home ready to give you all dirty details."

"Alice! Please take this conversation somewhere else." We heard Carlisle yell from the living room.

"Sorry daddy!" Alice yelled as she grabbed my hand and led me to my room. Once we where inside, Alice sat on the bed as I sat on the arm chair across from it. No reason to get the bed I sleep in dirty.

"Seriously Rose, where were you?"

"I went for a run."

"Well that explains the smell, but I have been home for thee hours. And I know you cannot run for that long so what happened."

"Well let just say that the weather kicked my but today, and I ended up sitting on the curb on main street trying to get my bearings."

"Oh my God, Rose! Why didn't you call me? I would have come get you."

"I didn't bring my phone, or money, or water." I said. "So I pretty much screwed myself."

"I would say so, Next time you decided to go running do it before the sun has completely risen. It will make it easier."

"I don't think I will be running any time soon."

"How long did you sit there?"

"Not long." I said. "Emmett found me." I added quietly.

"What!" Alice yelled.

"Well, I guess I must have looked a little worse for wear, because Emmett came up to be and asked what was wrong. Then he ended up taking me to breakfast." I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh really! How did breakfast go?" Alice asked suspiciously. Something tell me she is planning something.

"It was fine. Although, our waitress was completely infatuated with Emmett." I said laughing.

"What was her name?"

"Jessica" At the mention of her name Alice rolled her eyes.

"I hate that girl." Alice said in a almost demonic tone. "A throughout high school, she followed him around like a lost puppy."

"That sounds about right."

"I cannot believe Emmett went on a date with her."

"Wait, he only went on one date with her." Alice nodded. "By the way she was acting I would have thought they had an actual relationship."

"Oh No. I would have killed Emmett if he did that. He only went out with her because her mom was in the hospital, and he felt bad."

"Oh, I guess that was nice of him."

"Yea, it was one of the few times I was glad Emmett doesn't date." Now this intrigued me. I don't know why, but the fact that Emmett doesn't date made my heart drop. And by the look on Alice's face, she knew what I was feeling. Before she had the chance to ask, I changed the subject.

"Speaking of date, How was yours last night?"

Just like expected, Alice bit. She told me all about how Jasper took her to dinner at her favorite restaurant. And surprised her with with a home cooked dessert at his house. But can't say that I was really listening. I was to caught up on Emmett's romantic past or lack there of. _Why I am so concerned?_ Who I am kidding, I like Emmett. I have been avoiding this realization for the past few days, but I cannot deny what is starring me in the face. I was brought out of my inner monologue, by Alice's cell phone ringing.

"Hello" She says. I can only hear mumbling on the other end.

"Yes, but don't you want to talk to me?"

"Fine here she is." Alice finishes as she hands her phone to me and says "It's for you."

As I take the phone, she mouths to me to put it on speaker. I do as she says. I won't lie, I am afraid to disobey Alice.

"Hello?" I say suspiciously, I mean this could be anybody.

"I just realized that we never finished our game!" _Speak of the devil and he shall appear. _

"Game" Alice mouths to me, confused. I just ignore her. If I take the time to explain, Emmett will know that we are both listening.

"Oh I guess you are right. And knowing how you love to win, I guess you have a plan to remedy that." I say with a smile in my voice.

"Dinner, tonight. I will pick you up at 7. And you are right, I do love to win." Emmett said. "Now that you and Alice have had you fun, I am going to go wash my truck."

_ Shit, he knew he was on speakerphone. _

I looked up at Alice and she mouths "Lie" to me.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but it's about time you washed that thing."

"Sure you don't honey. I will see you tonight." Emmett said as he hung up.

_He called me honey. _

"Oh my god. This is great." Alice yelled. "Two of my best friends are going on a date."

"It is not a date Alice, it is dinner." I replied. I couldn't let myself get my hopes up.

"Rose, I know Emmett. This is a date. He never does stuff like this."

"Maybe you are right, He did kiss my cheek when he dropped me off here."

"What! Why didn't you tell me this before? He kissed you on the cheek?"

I nodded.

"That is so unlike him. He normally goes straight for the kill. I am going to have to think about that one, but until then we have 5 hours to get you ready. And you start now by taking a shower, because you re not going out looking or smelling like this again." Alice says as she shoos me into the bathroom.

During my shower, I couldn't help but think about what Alice said. Did he not like me enough to go for a full out kiss? Is this like pity date he gave to Jessica? Did he fell bad that while everyone was out yesterday, I was stuck babysitting, because Rosalie Hale does not do pity dates. Maybe he just trying to do this to get into my pants? Just trying to charm me, so that I will give it up. As I got out of the shower, I began feeling unsure of myself. _Maybe this date is a bad idea._

"I know that face! Stop worrying and stop over thinking things" Alice said as I entered the bedroom. She had already gone through my luggage, pulled out my make up, possible clothing options, and hair products. And given that there some things I don't recognize, I assume she grabbed some of her own products from her room.

"I can't help it."

"Well stop. Everything is going to fine, and if it isn't I will kick Emmett's butt." Alice said with a smile. We spent the next 4 hours picking the right outfit, which happened to be a pair of jeans, with an aqua tunic, that plunged a little further in the front than I would like, and black knee high boots with 4 inch heels. I was shocked that Alice would even let me wear jeans, but she said knowing Emmett, it won't be anything too fancy. I was also a little concerned about the height of the heels, I didn't want to be taller than him, but Alice said not to worry Emmett is 6 inches taller than me without shoes. I decided not to ask how she knew that information.

Alice decided that to straighten my hair, which came down to my lower back and she completed the look with a brown smokey eye that she said accentuates the blue of my irises. I took one final look in the mirror at ten before 7, and had to hand it to Alice. She made me look good. When the door bell rang, I could feel my heart jump into my chest. _He's early. _I heard ALice answer the door and then sprinting up the stairs.

"He is here." She said.

"Oh ok." I said as I went to the door.

"No Rose! You have to make him wait." Alice yelled as I was about to walk out the door.

"Alice this isn't high school. I am going down there."

"Rose!" I heard Alice yell as I ran down the stairs. Once I made it to the bottom, I saw Emmett. He looked like a God among men. He was dress in a pair of dark washed jeans, with a white button up, and a black blazer.

"You look great." He said to me.

"So do you. But if you ever wan to make it to dinner we have to leave now." I said.

He looked back at me confused.

"Alice wanted me to make you wait, but I kinda ignored her and came down anyway. So when she does get down here, we may want to be gone, unless you want to deal with the wrath of Alice." Understanding dawned on his face.

"Well, in that case lets go." He said leading me out to his car.

On the way to the way to the restaurant, the ride was silent. But it wasn't and awkward silence, it was comfortable. I didn't feel the need to try and fill it like I normally do. When we arrive, Emmett opened the passenger door for me, and escorted me inside.

"I hope you like Italian." He said as we entered.

"Who doesn't?" I responded.

"My thoughts exactly."

Once the hostess seated us and repeated the specials, Emmett and I were left alone.

"So what's good?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Everything, this place was started by a family who moved here from Italy when I started high school. So you can just assume, I have tried everything on the menu." Emmett said.

"Well, what is you favorite?"

"I have to say the Alfredo. I cannot say no to the creamy goodness." I scoffed.

"You know Alfredo isn't even Italian, right? It was invented in the U.S."

"Well, consider it an homage to my country." I had to laugh at his logic. He always found a way to make himself right.

"Did you figure out what you wanted?" The waitress asked looking at me. It was a huge change compared to how Jessica treated me this morning.

"Yes, Can I get the Manicotti." I said

"And I will have the Chicken Marsala." Emmett said.

I raised my brow at him as the waitress walked away.

"What?" He said. "I decided to switch it up."

"I see."

"So Rosalie, back to our little game. Do you have any pets?"

"No, I wish. My schedule won't allow it. I love dogs though. Eventually I want some. You?"

"I have one dog, but it is hard to take care of him because of the 24 hour shifts I work."

"How do you deal with that?" I asked.

"I come home quickly feed her and walk her. Luckily, because I work such long shifts, I only work 3 days a week."

"What kind of dog is it? What is her name?" I ask truly interested. I am a huge animal lover.

"She is a mutt. I got her from a litter that my neighbor had. and Her name is Molly."

"How old is she?"

"I think you have had enough questions. It is my turn." He say with a laugh.

"Sorry, I just love animals." I say with a shrug.

"Good to know." Emmett says as our waitress comes in with our food.

"This smells amazing." I comment.

"Wait until you taste it."

"I think I am in heaven." I say after taking a bite, and Emmett chuckled.

"So Rose, this is going to be a hard question, but where do you see your self in ten years?"

He was right this is a hard question to answer, because I don't know if he wants an honest answer. Most guys don't want to hear about kids on the first date.

"Be honest."He said sensing my dilemma.

"Ok honestly in ten years I would like to hope that I am happy and healthy. Hopefully, I own a lot of land in the middle of no where so no one can bother me. And if I am lucky, I will have a happy family with some dogs. But that won't happen for a while." I added that at the end because I didn't want him to think that I wanted children right away. "What about you?"

"Honestly" I nodded while eating. "I plan of being married in ten years, with a whole lot of children. As long as I have my family, I will be happy." He said.

I had to admire his honesty. He was so sure and unashamed of his dreams. He just told me straight up exactly what he wanted, and I danced in circles around my dreams. The rest of the meal went smoothly, and next thing I know Emmett was paying the bill, even though I offered to pay considering he paid this morning. He laughed it off and said what kind of man would he be if he let a woman pay on the first date. I won't lie. I got a huge smile on my face when he called our dinner a date.

"Do you wanna take a walk?" He asked as we exited the restaurant. I nodded my head. He grabbed my hand as we walked through the town square and out to a park. Once there I began to notice the drop in temperature, Emmett immediately shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to me. Once I put it on, I relished in its warmth and it's smell. We began to talk about anything and everything. He told me stories about growing up with Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella, and I told him about my travels through the world. Never once did he let go of my hand.

"Oh wow, I didn't even notice the time. It is almost midnight." He said turning towards me looking straight into my eyes. He looked as if he was searching for something in them, but what I did not know. I only hope he found it, because other his hand came up caress my cheek. I help my reaction, my eyes closed and I leaned into his touch. His hand felt slightly rough and calloused, but there was a softness to his touch. As if he was afraid I would the first chance I got.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself starring strain into his. They held such adoration that I could even stop my body from leaning into his. He brought he head down to mine, and pressed his lips against mine. My hands instantly went to neck, to hold him against me. I felt his tongue brush against my lips, asking for entrance that I quickly granted. He taste amazing, and the feel of his tongue against mine ignited parts of my body that were begging to be touched. I began to shiver at the feelings that kiss was giving me.

"You cold?" Emmett said as he pulled away began peppering kisses on each side of my mouth. I shook my head.

"Let get you home and out of the cold." Emmett said as he grabbed my hand and led me back to the car. The whole ride back he never let go of my hand. And once we made it back, for the third time today, He came to open the passenger door for me. Only this time there was an actual kiss goodnight. And it was better than the first.

That night, I went to sleep with a smile on my face for the first time since I don't know when, but I know I was because of Emmett.


	9. Blessed

**Sorry for the wait guys. To be honest I was to hungover to do anything yesterday. But here it is the next chapter. I hope I did it justice, because this is something that actually happened to a good friend of mine. Let me know what you thing at the end, and you will get a preview of hat if going to happen next. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Characters belong to SM, and music belong to its owners.**

Throughout the rest of the week, Emmett and I spent all of his free time together. I found myself beginning to open up to him. On his free days he would come over for breakfast, then all five of us spent the day together. Every chance he got, he was holding my hand or sneaking kisses when no one was looking. And let me tell you the kisses keep getting better. To this day, Alice, and maybe Jasper since she can't keep a secret, are the only ones who know about our date. Although, I think Bella is beginning to suspect something. On the days when Emmett was working, Alice would send Jasper away and she and I would spend time doing girl things and today was no different. We spent the day at a mall about 30 minutes from the Cullen home. It was small, but given that neither Alice or I had shopped in over a week, it sufficed. After the mall we met everyone, except the person I wanted to see, back at the house and had a large family style dinner courtesy of Esme, and it was excellent. While I have been in Tennessee, Esme has been teaching me how to cook. I now know how to cook eggs in any style, make bacon and sausages, and yesterday I even master the pancake. After dinner, I excused myself to m bedroom took a shower and went to bed.

"Rose" I heard a voice whisper to me and a hand lightly shook my body. "Rose, wake up."

"Alice go away, I am trying to sleep" I said while shooing the hand that was on my shoulder.

"Rose, please wake up." Alice said. At hearing her plea, I opened my eyes and looked at the clock.

"Alice, it is 6 in the morning, this better not be a fashion emergency." I said turning towards her. Except I didn't find Alice, I saw Emmett sitting on the side of my bed looking a little worse for wear.

"Emmett? What are you doing here?" I asked as I reached for the night stand to turn on a light.

"Can you just come with me somewhere?" He asked unsure. This was not the Emmett I was used to. He is normally so happy. The guy in front of me looked like life had taken its toll on him, and he was about to give up. Sensing that something was wrong, I felt I had no choice but to agree.

"Yea" I said while nodding my head. "Just let me find a pair of shorts really fast. I will meat you down stairs."

He barely acknowledged my response, he only got up and left the room. As soon as the door closed, I quickly jumped up to find something to wear. I put on the first thing I found which was a a pair of peach shorts, and a long sleeve white tee. Given that this seemed to be an emergency, I could bring myself to care how I looked. I just left my hair as it was, put on my brown leather flip flops, grabbed the matching leather messenger bag, and ran down the stairs.

Once I was down, I saw Emmett sitting at the kitchen island with his head in his hands.

_This is bad._

"You ready?" he said when he noticed me enter. There was no life in his voice.

"Um...Yea. Just let me write a letter to Alice to tell her that I will be out." I said. "She didn't take it well last time when I left without telling her."

He only nodded in response. Once the note was written, which was very vague because I didn't even know where I was going, Emmett walked me out to his car. On the drive to God knows where, I began to get nervous. I came up all types of scenarios that could make Emmett act like this.

_Did he not want to be with me?_

_Is he breaking up with me?_

_Wait, are we even dating?_

_Did he get another girl pregnant? _

By this time I was silently freaking out, and Emmett must of noticed because he reach over and grabbed my hand. I guess he was trying to console me. That was our only form of communication the entire ride. By the time we got to where ever he was taking me, it was already 9 in the morning. But as I looked around, I realized this cannot be where he was planning to go, because we where at a dinner. Emmett just got out of the of the car, and opened the door for me to follow.

Once we where seated, Emmett still hadn't sad a word to me since he woke me up this morning, but I could bring myself to force him to talk. So I just sat their, silently. After the waitress took our order, Emmett just sat there looking around. When I saw his eyes finally land on something, I looked to see what is was.

It was a family, sitting down for breakfast. The parents looked young, no older than 28, and their son was maybe 5. As their son sat coloring in a book and talking to himself, his parents were holding hands and whispering to each other. Every once and a while, the boy would interrupt his parents to show them the picture that he drawn. And every time he did this, he parents would give him praise and tell him what a good boy he was. _Why would this get Emmett's attention?_

I looked back at Emmett only to see him still starring at the family. I thought maybe he was admiring the family, until I saw his eyes. They carried remorse, regret, and pain. I felt so helpless. It was obvious that Emmett was hurting, and I didn't know what to do. I just reached over and grabbed his hand, and when is eyes met mine, I tried to give him a reassuring smile which he returned.

We ate our meal quickly and silently, and the next thing I knew, we were on the road again. Only this time we were only driving for about ten minutes. Once we were parked, I realized we were at a zoo. _A Zoo? Why would he take me to a Zoo?_

Emmett just got out of the car and began to walk to my side, but I had already gotten out by the time he reached my door so he just closed it. Then he grabbed my hand and led me to the entrance. While I reached for my wallet to pay my admittance, Emmett had already paid for the both of us. If this wasn't such an awful day for him, I would have pitched a fit.

When we entered the park, Emmett just grabbed my hand and led me through the park, and I let him. We were obviously here for a reason, and he seemed to know where we were going. Once we reached our destination, Emmett just sat on the bench facing the exhibit. _Bears? We came here to look at bears?_

I must have sat next to him for over an hour, watching families bring their children to see the animals. But the quiet was beginning to get to me, I needed to know why I was here. I just needed to figure out how to ask.

"Do wanna tell me why we are at the zoo?" I asked unsure if I chose the right method to break the silence. Emmett turned to look at me, he eyes searching my face. I tried to show him through my expression that I was hear to listen but if he didn't want to talk about it, I wasn't going to push it. I heard him exhale, and watched his shoulder slump. He turned away from me, and began to watch the bears.

_I guess not._

After ten minutes, he finally began to let me in.

"There was a fire yesterday." He sad in an uncharacteristically small voice.

"Ok." I said trying to encourage him further.

"It was a couple of towns over in an apartment building. It started from a gas range on the top floor." He continued. "By the time we had gotten there, the entire build was in flames. While the other guys tried to put the fire out from the outside, I went in with three others looking for survivors." He paused and put his head in his hands. I put my hand on his shoulder and began to rub slow circles on his back trying to be as comforting as possible.

"We thought we had everyone. We had checked every floor. So when we got the order through our radios to leave the building because it was beginning to be unsafe, we just left and didn't look back. Then when we exited the building, a woman ran up to me and said her 4 year old son was still in their. So I ignored my commanding officer, and ran back in." It was then he looked up at me, and I could see his eyes filled with unshed tears. I noticed tears beginning to fall from my eyes as well.

"I heard him, Rose. I heard this little boy burn to death, and their was nothing I could do. I tried everything I could to get to him, but I failed. The guys had to drag me out. I tried everything." He finished as he put his head back in his hands.

"I know you did." I said while continuing to rub his back. What else could I say? But I know I had to keep him talking, if I let him shut down now he was berate himself internally, and that does no good. Trust me I know.

"Why the zoo, Emmett? Why the bear exhibit?" I asked just trying to get him to talk.

"My father used to take me her all the time as a child." He said when he looked up at me. "The bears use to be my favorite. They seems so strong, like nothing could hurt them. I always come here to think, it reminds that life still has its happy moments."

I nodded in understanding.

"Thank you for being her, Rose" he said as he reached he hand up and wiped the tears that had shed throughout his story.

"Thank you for trusting me" I replied. "Wanna know a secret?"

He nodded his head.

"This is my first time at a zoo."

"You're kidding?" He asked with a slight smile. The first one I had seen all day from him. I wasn't planning on telling him that, because it is embarrassing, but if it made him feel better, I would take the embarrassment.

"Nope, keeping me happy was the last of my fathers concerns and once he left we didn't have the money for anything other than food. And once I got a record deal, I was just to busy." I said with a smile and a shrug. I didn't want him to feel sorry for me. He immediately stood and pulled me up to meet him. I looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Well, we aren't going to spend you first time at the zoo sitting here." He said as he wrapped he arm around my waist and began to walk. We walked for exhibit to exhibit seeing loins, tigers, birds, and elephants. Emmett wasn't his normal animated self, but I could tell he was using my first time as an escape from his problems. But I refuse to pressure him to face them.

After a while, I realized why Emmett wanted to come here. This place is filled with happy children, who don't have a care in the world. I think he really need to see that. As we stood looking at the zebras, I looked next to us and saw the family from the dinner. The son happily sitting on his dad shoulders with a smile on his face as his mother pointed our the various animals. I began to wish that I had this. That I had a husband who loved me, and a child to care for. I felt a tug at my waist and turned to see Emmett looking down at me. He then leaned in at lightly kissed my lips, and pulled away with a slight smile, as if he knew what I was thinking.

By the end of the day, I was exhausted. Emmett almost had to carry me out of the park when it closed. The drive back was quiet as Emmett just held my hand. That was the last thing I remembered, before sleep took me.


	10. So Emotional

**Ok I know the last chapter was sad! But I promise that this one is all fluff. Don't forget to let me know what you think at the end. There is a reward in it for you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All the characters belong to SM and the music belongs to it's respective owners. **

_Where the hell am I?_

Before I even opened my eyes, I knew I was not at Alice's. I did not smell Esme's breakfast, but I did smell something familiar. I just couldn't place it in my head. After some internal coaching from myself, I worked up enough strength to open my eyes. I realized I was in a small bedroom, and it definitely belonged to a male. The bed spread was blue with plaid sheets. It was a little messy. Clothes were randomly thrown around.

_What happened last night!_

It is safe to say that I began thinking the worst. Why else would a man's clothes be carelessly arranged on the floor. I began to run through the event of yesterday in my head. I was woken up by Emmett. We went to the zoo. We drove back.

_Oh God, it is Emmett's clothes on the floor. Did I have sex with Emmett? _

_Shit! _

Quickly jumped out of the bed, only to realize that I was still dress on the clothes I wore yesterday. So there was no way, I had sex with him. As I began to look more closely at the room, I saw that it was distinctly Emmett's. A firefighters uniform hung in the closet. And a pictures where on the dresser of him with Bella and two people I did not recognize. I walked closer to it to take a closer look. It was obvious that they were his parents. The man had both Emmett and Bella's dark brown hair, and the woman had the same deep blue eyes as Emmett. I decided to stop snooping around, and go and find Emmett.

I walked out of the room, and down the hall. The living room was simple. It had a basic cloth covered couch, and a large TV with a coffee table in between. The only thing that stood out was an up right piano that was in the corner. _I didn't know Emmett played piano. _Attached to the living room was small kitchen. I mean the whole house was small. From what I had already seen, I seems to be a simple ranch style house. I continued down the half across from the room I stayed in. I saw a bathroom, and at the end of the hall was a second bedroom. As I peaked in, I heard light snoring, and saw Emmett sleeping in a small twin size bed and there was a dog laying in the corner. He looked so peaceful, given the limited space, so I decided not to wake him and walked back to the living room. The dog decided to follow. I was unsure how to handle this. I was in an unfamiliar house with an unfamiliar dog walking up to me. _This could be very bad._ Luckily for me Molly was nice. She just went went straight into the living room and sat on the corner.

I had to admit, I was a little surprised to see Emmett sleeping in the guest room in a small bed. Any other man would have slept in the bed with me or at least given me the smaller bed, so that he could sleep comfortably. But Emmett sacrificed his own comfort for mine.

Since I was up, I decided to surprise him with breakfast. I look around the kitchen and found eggs, bacon and pancake mix. Luckily all stuff that Esme has taught me how to make. First I put bacon on since it will take the longest. As the bacon is cooking, I mix the eggs and oil together with the pancake mix. Once I had beaten the batter together. I found a griddle pan, oiled it, and pour some mix on. By time the mix was in the pan, The bacon was done. So I put the strips on a plate with a paper towel, like Esme had told me to do, to drain out the the time, I went to the fridge to get the eggs to scramble them. As I leaned over in the fridge, I smelled something off.

_I guess the milk is old or something._

As I was getting the eggs, I noticed so sharp cheddar cheese and decided to add that into the eggs. Once I grabbed the eggs and placed them on the counter, I noticed the smell getting stronger.

_I am going to have to talk to Emmett about this. This is disgusting._

When I began to grate the cheese to add to the eggs I had already beaten, I heard this beeping noise and immediately Molly started barking. Then I noticed the smoke coming from the griddle pan.

"Fuck." I said as I ran to the stove, pulled the pan off the burner, and placed it in the sink with running water. Then I immediately ran to the back door that was attached to the kitchen and opened it. Molly ran outside. _Shit now I have to go find her. _But first I have to stop this beeping, so I grabbed the dish towel that was hanging over the oven and stood on chair, and began to fan the smoke detector.

_Please. Please stop._

_ Please don't wake Emmett up._

_Please stop._

_ I will do anything. _

_ I will never cook again._

I began to internally plead with the device. But I soon realized it was in vain, because I heard hurried foot steps running towards the kitchen.

When he entered, he had a frantic look on his face, it is obvious that the alarm startled him awake. I watched him quickly take in the chaos that is his kitchen right now. His shoulder visibly relax after a while, and he walks into the kitchen and passes me by without a glance.

_He is so mad._

He turns off the water in the sink, as I continue to fan the dreaded device. It has not yet stop with it loud annoying beeping. As my arm begins to tire, Emmett's hand grabbed my arm to stop me, and he pulled my arm down forcing my to step off of the chair. With a frustrated sigh he then stepped up on the chair and turned off the smoke detector. Once he step down, he pushed the chair up to the kitchen table and walked back to the sink and began to scrub the burnt pan. He never once look up at me.

As I watched him, my vision began to blur. I felt awful. It was apparent that he was pissed. I almost burned down his house. I may have lost his dog. And after the day he had yesterday, this was the last thing he needed.

I could feel tears silently run down my cheeks as I went to help him clean up my mess. I bagged the shredded cheese and place it in the fridge. I put away all the other food that I had taken out earlier in the morning. Once it was all put away, I went to close the back door, and when I turned around Emmett was putting the pan in the dish drain, but he never turned to face me. It was now or never.

"Emmett" I said. There was a hiccup in my voice that made it obvious that I had been crying. As I spoke, the tears began to fall harder. "I am so sorry. I was trying to surprise you with breakfast and I guess I was trying to do to much at once. Esme had been teaching me, and I thought I could do it. And...Um I promise I will get you a new pan, and I will never cook again." I began to ramble by this point. Coming up with anything to fill the silence, and preparing myself for the verbal onslaught the was about to come. Hell I was even preparing myself to walk home, after he kicked me out of his house.

"I am so sorry." I continued. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. I just wanted to do something nice for you. I tried not to wake you up once it went off. And when I opened the back door Molly ran outside. So I promise I will go look for her and find her." It was then that I heard Emmett begin to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked. This only caused Emmett to laugh harder.

I found nothing humorous about this situation. I am standing over here apologizing, profusely crying, and he his laughing his ass off.

"Seriously Emmett what is so god damn funny?" I said putting my hands on my hips. By this point, I was past angry and gravitating towards pissed. He is being so insensitive to my feelings. But he just continued to laugh.

"You know what, I am glad you find this funny" I yelled back. "When you are able to pull yourself together come find me, I will be at Alice's."

I began to walk towards the door and as I reached for the my bag, I heard him.

"Wait, Wait." He said gasping for air as he ran after me. He grabbed my hand forcing me to turn around. When I looked at him, his eyes looked amused, I am sure my look the opposite. Nothing was amusing about what just happened.

"Its just" He continued "only you would try and burn down a firefighters house while he was in it." He said barely containing his laugher.

"That is not funny. I feel bad about it, and you are laughing. You are laughing at my expense while I am over here crying." I said as more tears fell, this time from embarrassment. He let go of my hand, and reached both hands up the cup my cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe away my tears.

"I am sorry. I was not laughing at you, but you have to admit the situation is funny?"

"No." I responded. He then leaned in, and lightly kissed my lips.

"Ok. I won't laugh about it any more." He said as he pulled away. I looked up in his eyes. The amusement was still there but they were laced with concern. I didn't see any anger.

"So your not mad?" I asked.

"No." He said with a smirk.

"Why not? If I were you I would be pissed." I said. Apparently I am trying to dig my own grave.

"It was an honest mistake, Rose. Stop beating yourself up over it." He said as he leaned into me, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a big hug.

"No time to hug. I have to look for Molly now." I said into his chest.

"She always runs out when the back door is opened. She'll be back when she is ready. Now lets go eat the one thing you were successful at cooking." He said with a chuckle.

"Emmett!" I said as he pulled me along.

After we each ate a couple strips of bacon, we sat on the couch, cuddled into each other, and put on a movie.

"Thanks for letting me stay here last night." I said after a while.

"Well you were passed out, and I didn't want to carry up three flights of stairs, so this was the best option." He said looking down at me with a playful smile which I returned. Then I looked back at the TV, but as I turned my head I saw the piano again.

"Em, I didn't know you played the piano." I said ad I turned back to look at him. He had a huge smile on his face that showed off his adorable dimples.

"I don't. This house use to be am grandmothers, she is originally from here, and when she died she left it to me and it can with the piano." He said. The smile never left his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"That was the first time you called me Em. I liked it." He said.

I thought back through the conversation, and realized that I did call him that.

"I liked it too." I said as I leaned up and kissed him. I turned back to the television and felt my eyes begin to close.

"Rose?"

"Hmm." I responded without opening my eyes.

"Remember when you tried to burn down my house?"

"Emmett!" I yelled as he laughed.

_I am never going to live that down._


	11. Fighter

**Ok so here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I just finished chapter 13, so you will definitely get a preview if you review. So don't forget to let me know what you think at the end. We are now going to begin to see what has happened in Rose's past, that makes her act the way she does.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to SM. All music belongs to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

_What to pack? What to pack?_

I sat in my room at the Cullen's looking at all the clothes I had brought with me trying to figure out what options would be the best for the next few days. The six of us are leaving today to go on a three day camping trip up to the mountains. Esme had agreed to watch Nessie, and Molly was staying at the fire house. It had been a couple of days since the whole incident, as Em likes to call it, where I tried to burn down the house. When I got back to the Cullen's, Alice wanted to know everything, but I felt that what Emmett told me was private so I just told her that he want to surprise me by taking me on my first trip to the zoo. I don't think she bought it, but I wasn't going to budge. If he wanted her to know, he would have told her. Given that I had spent the night at his house that night, everyone now knew about our relationship. Since then we, and by we I mean the boys and Bella, have been planning this camping trip for days. Alice is not too excited about it. And I just don't know what to expect, but I am happy that I get to spend three straight days with Em.

Realizing that Em will be up here in a matter of minutes to get my bag, I decide to just throw a little bit of everything in by suitcases.

"You ready, babe?" I hear as I look to the door to see Emmett leaning against the frame with his trade mark smile. I loved it when he called me babe, which he started doing after the 'incident,' it made me feel wanted. I couldn't help but stare as I took him in.

_The man get better looking everyday._

Once I got my head out of the clouds, I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him waist. He leaned down and his lips met mine. A chaste kiss just would not do this morning. He was working all day yesterday, so I need more. I ran my tongue against his lips begging for entrance. I knew it would granted when I heard him groan and felt his strong arms wrap around me. Our tongues fought for dominance for a couple seconds, but eventually I relented. Against my will, I felt Em begin to pull back. I gave him my best pout, but he just leaned in and kissed it away.

"Everyone is waiting downstairs." He said as he completely pulled away. "Lets get you stuff."

"Ok." I said as I turned back to face my room. "Here are my clothes, and let me go get my bag with my toiletries." I finished as I ran for the bathroom and came out with a basic carry on size bag.

"Rose, did you pack everything you own? We are only going to be there for three days." Em said looking at the two suitcases I had packed.

"I didn't know what to pack so I brought a little of everything."

"Well, we have to fit four people stuff in my jeep, so we may need to repack." Emmett answered as he got on knees and began to go through my bags.

"Babe?"

"Yes." I am answered as I got on the on the bed.

"Why do you need six dresses? We are only going for three days. And why do you need so many heels? We are going to hiking or fishing everyday."

"I need options Em."

"Not for the next three days you don't."

"But.."

"No, you have to pack lighter. We don't have enough room."

"Fine, I will only bring 5 dresses and 2 heels."

"How about 3 dresses and no heels?" He said in a final tone and he put three dresses in the suitcase.

"Fine." I said. I don't think this is battle I was going to win. Once we got my clothes packed, meaning Emmett pretty much threw out everything I pack, He moved on to my toiletry bag.

"What is this?" He asked he opened it.

"Most of it is for my hair. I couldn't figure out how I wanted to wear it to I brought everything. I mean I guess I could do without the hot rollers." I added trying to make it easier.

"Rose, we are not going to have electricity."

"WHAT! I thought we were staying in a cabin, with a fire place, and a kitchen!" I half yelled.

"Sorry, but we are sleeping in tents. I though you knew." He actually sounded sorry.

"No wonder Alice wasn't excited."

"So now that you know, can we leave all of these hair contraptions here?"

"Yea" I said reluctantly.

After Emmett and I compromised on what I was going to pack, he carried my bag downstairs and began arranging all the bags in his truck.

"Why didn't you tell me we were sleeping in tents, Alice?" I asked coming up behind her.

"Why so you think I was so against going?" She responded raising her eyebrows.

"Well you could have at least given me a heads up. I looked like a fool as Emmett went through my bag."

"Why did he go through your bag?"

"Let just say I over packed, by a lot."

"Please, I have gone on these trips my entire life, and every time Jasper has to go through what I packed and down size." I could help but laugh at that. "So trust me, I understand."

Once we had packed all of our stuff into Jasper and Emmett's trucks, we were off. Alice rode with Jasper, while Edward, Bella, and I rode in Emmett's jeep. About half way through the ride, my cell phone went off. When I pulled it out of my purse, I looked at the name on my phone. Tanya.

"Crap." I said.

"What?" Emmett asked looking concerned. But I didn't have a chance to answer him, because I had already hit talk.

"Hello." I answered in a bored voice.

"Rose, it's Tanya. How are you?" She said in a sweet voice. I have worked with Tanya long enough to know that when she uses that voice, she wants something.

"I am fine."

"Well good, I am glad. So are you ready to come back to work next week?"

"No." I answer in a flat tone. I can feel myself begin to get frustrated. Tanya has always found ways to push me to my limit, because she knows I will eventually give in.

"Well to bad Rose." She yelled. Gone was sweet Tanya. She began to show her true colors. "We have lost a half a million dollars because of the stunt up pulled. You need to get you but back in gear. You are under contract to release an album every other year, Rose. You know what that means. You should have been in the studio weeks ago. But we let you have your break because you said you need it. BREAK OVER. Get you ass on a plane to L.A. by the beginning of next week!"

She was yelling so loud, I was pretty sure that everyone in the car had heard her.

"I don't want to." I said trying to sound firm, but even I could hear it. I was wavering, and with Alice in the other car, I had no one to back me up.

"To bad! Everyone has to do things they don't like, Rose. You think I wanna cater to you all damn day!"

"Don't leave out that I pay you. That million that goes in you bank account every year says you should be doing exactly what I say." I said raising my voice slightly.

"You pay me to keep you in check and that is exactly what I am doing. I will call you with the flight information for both you and Alice in two days." Then the phone call ended.

It was obvious that everyone had heard the phone call because the rest of the call ride was silent.

Once we made it to the camp ground, the boys began to set up the tents and Bella looked for wood for the fire pit. Alice immedately walked over to me

"What happened?" She asked.

"How do you know?"

"Not only can I see it on your face, I can see it on everyones face who was in that car. Emmett looks like he doesn't know what to do with himself. He keeps looking over here like he is waiting for you to say you are ready to talk to him."

I looked over in Emmett's direction, only to see him looking back at me. He eyes were asking if I was ok. I wanted to talk to him, but I also didn't want to put my problems on him. So I quickly looked away and told Alice everything.

"That's ridiculous!" She yelled and everyone looked over.

"SHHHH!" I said trying to keep her quiet I didn't want everyone to know my business.

"Rose" she added a little quieter this time. "You have to stick up for yourself. Don't let Tanya walk all over you."

"I know."

"I am serious. Don't let her throw money, or your fans, or her job in your face. You are not a terrible person to work for, so don't let her tell you that. You deserve better."

"You know what. You are right. I don't have to put up with this. She acts like she is the only one losing money."

"There you go."

"I have needs too."

"That's right"

"You know what Alice?"

"What?"

"Fuck her! We are not going any where until I am ready."

"You tell her that."

"I will!" I yelled as I walked into the woods by our campsite to call Tanya back. I am not going to back down. I am going to tell her exactly how I feel. I am not going to cave.

On my walk to a more private area that also had reception, I began to reflect on my career as a whole. My entire career has been about what others want. I can't even say I really enjoy the music that I sing now. I mean it is fun, but it isn't the type of music that I dreamed of singing as a child. I stop worrying about what I wanted and started to worry about who the label wanted me to be. Somewhere along the road, I lost control of my career, and I going to start getting it back now.

Tanya picked up on the first ring.

"Calling me to apologize., Rose." She answered in a snide tone.

"No, I am calling you to tell you exactly what is going to happen over the next few days."

"And what is that?"

"I am not going back to L.A. until I am ready, Tanya."

"Oh really?"

"Really. I don't care what you have to say, or how money we are losing."

Tanya immediately began to change her tone. She lost her condescending attitude and took on a more parental one.

"Rose, I really have to advise against this. As your assistant, I think you need to get back to work."

"As my assistant, I think you should be more worried about me ad a person, and not me a singer."

"I am worried about you as a person, Rose."

At hearing this lie, I was furious. I began to pace back and forth from one tree to another.

"Don't lie Tanya." I yelled. "Name one time you have looked at for me."

"Rose who was the one who set you up with all the producers and songwriters. I was the one who made sure that you made hits, Rose."

"Well isn't that just great for you. You have single handedly steered my career in the shitty direction it has been going in. You never once asked me what I wanted. You just set up meetings, that I was nice enough to go to."

"Oh please Rose. You know you have me to thank for your career. You wouldn't be famous if I had not of convinced you to date Royce."

"You what I am glad you take responsibility for that because it completely proves my point!" I yelled. "Dating Royce was the worst mistake of my life. And you are right you are to blame for that."

"How could you say that?"

"You know exactly why I could say that. He fucking assaulted me Tanya! You did nothing to protect me from that. You fucking feed me to the wolves. He showed all the signs, and you knew it. I trusted you! I told you everything. I told you about every time he hurt me. Every time he yelled at me. I told you everything. And you know what you told me. You told me to shut my mouth. When I wanted to go to the police. You told me to tell no one. And like an idiot, I listen. That was the worst decision of my life. I hope you know that. I wish Royce King was rotting in jail right now." By this point angry tears were streaming down my face. "So you know what Tanya, you have yet to prove to me that you see me as more than a bank account. So I will go back to work on my terms and when I am ready. I will call you when I am ready for you to book a flight. Until then I don't want to hear from you. Don't call. Don't text. And Don't call my mother. If you do consider yourself fired!"

I just hung up, not waiting for response. I wiped the tears from my eyes, and turned to walk back to the camp. As I turned, I came face to face with a very pissed off Emmett. His jaw was locked. His hand where in fist, and I could hear his breathing from ten feet away. Shit I said things I never wanted him to know. I said things I never wanted anyone to know.

"How much did you hear?" I asked timidly, afraid of what he might say.

"Too much."


	12. Walk Away

**Ok, I am sry about the small cliffy, but I promise it is resolved this chapter. This is a very important chapter everything is explained and big moments happen. So let me know what you think at the end, and I will give you a preview of what is going to happen next.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to SM, and the music belongs to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

I was stunned. I didn't know what to say. Emmett had heard everything. Once he had said that, I just looked at him.

"The hot dogs are ready." He said in a flat tone as he turned around and began to walk back to the camp site. I just followed looking down at the ground. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. After what he had heard, he will never look at me the same.

When we arrived back at the camp site, everyone was sitting around the fire. As Emmett went to go get his food, Alice ran up to me.

"How did it go?" She asked concerned. I am sure she could tell by the look on my face that something was not right.

"With Tanya great. With Emmett not so great." I said shaking my head.

"What do you mean?"

"Emmett heard some things." I responded with a shrug.

"What are you talking about?"

"Alice, I really don't want to talk about it right now." Finished as I walked over to the grill to get my hot dog. Once it was all fixed up, I turned back to the fire to see that the only available seat was next to Emmett. Alice could obviously see my hesitance, because she force Jasper to scoot over next to him, so I could sit next to her. Everyone but Emmett looked at me as I took my seat. After the move that Alice pulled, they all new something was wrong. But I just sat in my seat, and looked at my plate. I did not participate in the conversation and neither did Emmett. We both just sat there.

Once the meal was over, I help Bella clean up the campsite. I am not going to lie I was pretty much trying anything to make myself look as busy as possible. But it didn't work. As I was putting the condiments away in the cooler, I felt hand on my shoulder. As I turned expecting to see Bella, but I saw Emmett.

"Let's take a walk." He said to me as he turns to walk away. I was left with no choice but to follow him. We must have walked for a half hour before he found a place to sit along the path on a bench. We sat on the bench quietly for at least another ten minutes in complete silence just listen to the stream. This was one time that I just refused to break the silence. I was too afraid of what the conversation may hold. Emmett must have felt my stubbornness, because he let out a deep sigh and began.

"Rose, I like you. I really like you. More than I have liked any woman before." He said in a low voice.

"I really like you too Emmett." Really like didn't even begin to cover it, but it would do for now.

"Well thats good to here." He said with a chuckle, then he turned to me. "Rose, I am not going to lie to you, I know I more than like you. I am just not sure that you are ready to hear it."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I need you to open up to me. I want you to trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Rose, I would never hurt you. Please just trust me." He said. His eyes were pleading with me to tell him everything. I let out a deep sign, realizing that it was now or never.

"Okay, Em, Okay. What do you want to know?" I said giving up.

"Anything. Everything. What ever you will tell me?" He said with desperation. So I just took a deep breath and started at the beginning.

"Well, my parents are not exactly the greatest in the world. I really believe that they loved each other, before I came along. I just don't think that they were ready for a child." I said with a chuckle. "After I was born, my mother did everything she could to protect me from my father, but sometimes is just wasn't enough. I am convinced he wanted a boy. If I said the wrong thing. If I left a toy out. If I spilled my drink and my mother wasn't around." I could feel the tears begin to come to my eyes. "He would punish me, I guess you could say. I don't think there was day in my childhood that I didn't have a bruise from him. And on the day's he didn't beat me, he bet my mother. I am almost positive that she put herself in harms way to keep me out of the line of fire.

"By the time I was six, I guess my mother got fed up. One night she pack up our stuff and we move out. We went four years, living from town to town. Staying with different relatives. I maybe had one meal a day, but my mother did the best she could with what she had. When I was ten, my mother found a permeant job working as a waitress at a dinner in New York City. She figured my father would never find us there. It was just to big. We rented a shitty apartment, and I went to the local middle school. I used to walk to the dinner from school and sit at a table to do my homework. And on the days when she had to close, I would help by busing tables. One day while she was in the the kitchen cleaning the prepping tables, I was wiping off the tables in the dinning area and began to sing to myself. I will never forget the look on my mothers face when she realized it was me singing. I thought she was proud of me. I now know she just saw dollar signs.

"She immediately signed me up for ever dance class and talent show she could find, she was convinced I was going to be her ticket out of poverty. After five years of my mother pimping me out, it finally paid off. I was signed to a major record label at sixteen. Within a that year, I was touring the world and living out of suitcases and hotels. My mother didn't come with me." I said looking down at the ground. "She sat at the latest fashion shows, and bought the best cars, while I toured in a twelve passenger van with 30 year old men. I guess she figured once she hired Tanya, her parenting duties were over.

"Tanya is my personal assistant. She has been since the beginning. When she started I think she had all the best intentions, but now she is just like everyone else. She only sees me as a commodity. When I was 17, I was named the sexist woman in the world. You would think that would be a good thing, but I began to notice changes in the way people, mainly men, treated me. I began to feel like a piece of meat. Then I met this Royce, who I thought, saw me differently. I mean he used to say things to the media, but he always just told me it was for publicity. The first time we had and argument, I had never been so scared in my life. I don't even remember what it was about. After that, I ran to Tanya and told her. She told me to get over it, he is good for me career.

"I could tell you the day and time of the first time he hit me." I could feel my voice crack. Emmett had not said a word or even acknowledged that he was listening at this point. He just sat there. "I had refused to go to his movie premiere. He back handed me so hard I thought I saw stars. Once he had left, I drove to Tanya's apartment. And as soon as she answered the door she asked me what did I do to him. As if it my fault, but I was so young I believed her. He hit me countless times after that and every time I just figured it was my fault." By this point I could see Emmett hand balled into fist. Unfortunately for him my story was not finished yet.

"Royce my first at a lot of things. He was my first kiss. My first boyfriend. He even took my virginity. But he was the first at something no one should ever have to experience." I took at deep breath before I continued "One night I was staying at his place, it was a normal occurrence by this point we had been together for 2 years, and he went out to a club. I had just flown in, so I had decided to sleep. When he cam home, we was completely trashed. He tripped coming up the stairs and woke me up. When I came to meet him at the top of the stairs he had this look in his eyes. As soon as he saw me, he just ran at me covered my mouth and threw me on the bed.

"I won't get into details. I sure you can figure out what happened next. After that night, I went to Tanya again and told her that we had to go the the police. She begged me not to. Eventually I agree. Worst decision of my life. I broke up with Royce over the phone the next day. He showed no remorse. After that I just threw myself into my work. I pay for my mothers extravagant living, because even though she is a terrible mother now, I would still be in that hell hole if it wasn't for her courage. I haven't seen my father since that night, and I hope I never do. And I haven't dated anyone since Royce until you."

By this point tears were uncontrollably falling from my eyes, and I couldn't bring myself to look at Emmett. After everything I just told him, he would never look at me the same. And I don't want his pity, I want his love. I felt a hand under my chin that pushed my head up and forced me to look at him. I closed my eyes before they could meet his. I was just too afraid to see what would be behind them. I felt him wipe away my tears, and brush a chaste kiss on my lips. When he pulled away, I couldn't help but open my eyes. I was so confused. He should be disgusted with me.

"Thank you so much for trusting me, Rose." He said. His voice carried a huskiness in it as if he was trying to control his emotions. "I want you to know that I will never hurt you. I care about you so much." I had to stand up at his words. I had to get away. I needed air. I felt like I was suffocating in a cloud Emmett.

"Are you still saying you want to be with me?" I said after a couple of deep breaths

"Yes." He said. He sounded so sure.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I just told you that I have been raped. I damaged goods, Emmett. You deserve so much more that what I have to offer." I said waving my hands in the air.

"Don't ever say that about yourself." Emmett said sounding firm and he stood up to meet me.

"It's True! Why would you want to be with someone who comes with as much baggage as I do. I am pretty much a bank account my mother. My father is probably off drunk somewhere, because I wasn't good enough. And my ex boyfriend is a psychotic shit who took advantage of me. Why would you want to deal with that?" I yelled more tears started streaming down my face.

"I would deal with it because I love you." He yelled. I just stood there shocked. He slowly walked up to me looking timid. When he reached me, he put both hands on my cheeks. I brought my eyes to meet his and I saw nothing but love in them. "Rose, I love you with every fiber of my being, and I promise to never hurt you. I know you have been hurt in your past, but I am asking you to just trust me. I won't let anyone hurt you. I won't lie. I am not happy about you past. Your father was a coward. Your mother is a bitch. You should fire Tanya, and if I ever see Royce he is going to be six feet under." At this point a seriousness was added into his voice. "But everything that has happened to was not your fault. No matter what anyone told you. None of it was your fault. And I won't stand for you thinking otherwise."

At hearing this I began to cry harder. Despite everything I told him, he loved me.

"I love you too." I added quietly looking into his eyes.

His face broke out into his trademark smile, and he leaned into lightly kiss me. In this kiss I felt everything. I felt his love. I felt my love. I felt everything. And as we held hands and walked back to the camp in the dark, I new that this was where I wanted to be. This was where I was supposed to be. With Emmett.


	13. Loving me for me

**Wow I got such a great respones on the last chapter. Thanks so much. Just giving you a heads up the next chapter may not be up unitl sunday or early monday. It is already written but the weekends are always busy for me. This chapter is also where the story starts to earn its Mature rating, so consider yourself warned. This was also my first lemon so be nice, and let me know what you think at the end. There will be a preview in it for you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Characters belong to SM and th emusic belongs to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended. **

I woke up warm but uncomfortable. The air mattress did not stay inflated the entire night. I felt a heavy weight across my chest, and heard light snoring in my ear. I inhaled deeply and knew it was Emmett. The events of the yesterday flooded my mind. _He said he loved me._ Just the thought of it made my heart flutter, and I grinned so wide it hurt. After everything that I had been through, I thought I was just too damaged and carried too much baggage. But Emmett always seems to find a away to prove me wrong.

I heard some talking outside of the tent, and assumed everyone was up starting breakfast. As I went to sit up, felt Emmett push me back down and pull me in closer to him. I began to pepper kisses from his shoulder to his neck. I could feel his scruff against my skin. Although it itched, I welcomed it. It was Emmett. I knew he was waking up, he heard a low growl in his throat. I took this as my chance to get up, but once again I was pulled down against him.

"Where do you think you are going?" He said in a husky voice with a smile on his face. I turned to look back at him, and was met with his beautiful blue eyes starring back at me.

"I was going to help everyone step up for breakfast if that's ok with you?" I asked with a smile in my voice. I was enjoying waking up next to him.

"Not okay, I don't want you to move from this spot ever."

"Not a very realistic dream."

"We were up late. By the time we got back to camp, they were all sleep." He wined.

"That doesn't give us an excuse to sleep in." I said with a laugh.

"Fine then let's make out." All the sudden he was on top on me, and his lips were on mine. Let's just say that I am not a strong enough woman to resist Emmett when is lips where on mine. My hands went to rubbing his sides, lightly grazing my nails against him on the way down. He must have liked this, because he attacked me with more fever than ever before. I found myself gasping for air, when he moved to kiss my neck.

"God, I love you." He whispered as he moved lower. Once he hit the where my neck mets my shoulder, he ran tongue along my skin. Without giving my body permission, it acted on it's own accord. Immediately, I let out a gasp, my eyes closed, my hand stopped moving and grasped his sides digging my finger nails in, and my hips bucked up to met his. He growled in response and his lips were back on mine, and he pushed his hips back down on mine.

"Oh, God." I whispered against his lips. I could feel all of him, and I wanted to feel more. My hands moved lower to his ass, and I pushed him closer to me, as I bent my knee further to give him better access. Then one of his hand reached lower, and began to graze the skin above my shorts. He pulled his face way from mine, looking into my eyes asking me for permission. After I nodded my head, his hand slipped into the waistband of not only my shorts, but my underwear as well. As soon as his fingers brushed my lower lips, I let out a low moan.

"Rose, you feel so good." He whispered into my ear, as he inserted a finger into me. He slowly move in and out of me. "God you are so wet."

"It's all your fault." I whispered back out of breath. _God, his hands feel good. _

"Best compliment ever." He said as his lips covered mine and he inserted another finger. I moaned into the kiss and brought my hands up to the back off his head, pulling him closer to me. Once his thumb began rubbing my clit, I lost all control. I felt Emmett everywhere. At first he started in slow circles, but the closer I got the faster he went. As I was teetering over the edge, he whispered in my ear.

"God you are so tight. I cannot wait to fuck you. Cum for me Rose. Cum on my fingers." Needless to to say that pushed me over, and Emmett knew. Immediately his lips where on mine, swallowing my moans. And his hand slowed down a little forcing me to ride out my orgasm. Once I had finally opened my eyes, I looked up to see Emmett smiling down at me as I tried to catch my breath. I felt him pull his finger out of me, and watched him put them in his mouth.

"You taste you good." He said in a husky tone. As soon as his fingers left his mouth, my mouth was on his. I pushed on his shoulder to put him on his back, and I sat up on his waist grinding myself into him. He let out a low growl and bucked his hips to meet mine. I sat up and pulled off my tank top, exposing my breasts to him. His hands and mouth were instantly on them as he sat up to meet them. My hands went to the back of his head, as I arched my back into him and pushed my hips down to meet his.

When was ready, I pulled away from him, and pushed his shoulders down forcing him to lie. I scoot my hips back away from his and ran my hands down his sculpted chest. Once the reached the waist band of his pants, his hand reached down to grab mine. I looked up, thinking I had done something wrong.

"Rose, you don't have to do anything you do want to." He said his eyes telling me one thing, but his body telling me another.

"Emmett," I said lean over and lightly kissing his lips. "I want to."

I lean back, and let my hands continue back down to the waist of his pants. My eyes met his as I lowered his pants. He lifted his hip to help, of course. Once they were off. I got to look at Emmett in all his glory. Nothing about this man was small. I leaned over and came face to face with his manhood. Using my thumb, I took the precum that had gathered at the top and rubbed it around the head. When I heard Emmett hiss, it gave me the courage run my tongue along the slit at the top.

"Rose." He whispered as I put the head in my mouth, and began to lightly suck. I used my hand to bring the moisture from my mouth down over the shaft. I began to suck harder and bring him in deeper. Bobbing my head up and down, in time with my hand. Every once and a while I would lightly grave my teeth the underside of him on my way up.

"Your mouth feels so good, baby" He said as he brought his hand to the back of my head and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I could tell when he started to get close, because he would lift his hips up to meet me.

"Rose, I'm gonna...I'm gonna.." He whisper trying to alert me that e was almost finished. I pulled my mouth back off of him.

"I know, baby. And I want all of you." I said as I brought my mouth back over him and sucked him down as far as I could. I then brought my other hand up to cup his balls. As soon as I began massaging them, I felt him explode in my mouth with a loud grunt. I swallowed all of him down, ignoring the salty taste. Once he was done and I had pulled his pants back up, he grabbed my shoulders and brought my face up to his.

"I love you." He said after kissing me.

"That's what the all say after they get head." I said with a laugh in my voice. He laughed along with me.

"Yea, but I said it before."

"True." I said looking in his eyes. "And just so you know. I love you too."

After some cuddling and kissing, Emmett and I got dressed and decided to join the land of the living. Once we were out of the tent, Alice grabbed my hand pulled me to the side, questioning me about last night. I left out all the important details and just told her that was worked everything out. After breakfast, we all grabbed water bottles and started on our hike.

"My feet hurt." Alice said not even five minutes in.

"Suck it up, Alice." Emmett yelled from the front. Jasper and Emmett were leading the way. Edward was shadowing Bella in the middle making sure she doesn't fall and Alice and I were bringing up the rear.

"It's okay Alice my feet hurt too." I said in a low tone. I didn't want to seem like a complainer.

"Thats because neither of you are in hiking boots." Edward said in a know it all singsongy tone.

"Edward, if you don't have anything positive to add to this conversation, don't say anything at all." I said glaring at him. I heard Emmett laughing from the front.

"That's my girl!" He said looking back at me.

"I don't know why you are laughing. That goes for you too." I said. As I grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her ahead of Edward and Bella. Unfortunately as I was pulling Alice along, I lost my footing on a rock, and fell bringing Alice down with me.

"Careful." Emmett said as he helped me up, trying to control his laughter. Jasper had already help up Alice.

"I am glad you find this funny." I said.

"Come on, Rose." Emmett said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along the path.

After about two hours of hiking up hill, I was begging Emmett for a break. Since Alice was on the same page as me, Jasper convinced him we should just stop and wait up for Edward and Bella, who were moving slower than molasses.

"Your right, but I just want to be back at the campsite before it starts to get dark." Emmett said to Jasper.

"I am with you on that." Jasper answered holding Alice.

"What are you afraid we will get lost?" I asked finding a log to sit on.

"No I just don't want to run into any animals." Emmett said.

"I never thought you would be the type to be afraid of a raccoon."

"I am not afraid of a raccoon, sweetheart." Emmett said as he smirked down at me. "But I don't wan to to deal with a black bear, a fox or a bobcat. And God for forbid you step on a rattlesnake."

The more he spoke the wider my eyes got. _There are bears out here. I knew this trip was a bad idea._

"Why did you guys stop?" Edward asked as he walked up to us.

"Just waiting for you." Jasper said as he walked away pulling Alice along. Edward and Bella followed behind him.

"Come on, Rose." Emmett said reaching a hand down to help me up.

"Do think I am going to step on a snake?" I asked as he help me stand.

"No." He chuckled.

"This isn't funny. What if I get bit by a poisonous snake? What you do?"

"Rose, it not going to happen. I won't let it happen, ok?" He asked looking down at me. I can't say believed him, but I nodded my head yes anyway. "Good. Now lets go catch up with everyone." He said pulling me along.

The rest of the hike, I walked slower than Bella. I kept my eyes to the ground, looking for any signs of wildlife. Once we made it back to the campsite, we ate hamburgers by the campfire, and everyone turned in for a early night.

Emmett fell asleep instantly. I on the other hand, could sleep because I heard things.

"Em." I whispered lightly shaking him.

"Em." I began shaking him harder.

"Emmett." I yelled lightly.

"What?" He said groggily.

"I heard something outside our tent."

"Rose you back to sleep."

"I can't. What if it is a bear? What if he is coming to eat us?"

"Then we will give him Edward."

"Emmett."

"Rose, your fine. Nothing is going to happen while we are in this tent. We locked up the food, and put out the campfire. So please stop worrying and go to sleep, so I can."

"But"

"Stop worrying."

"Okay." I said. He laid he head back down on the pillow and went back to sleep. As I closed my eyes, I heard more nosies.

"Em I heard more noises." I whispered

"It is probably another bear." He said sleepily.

"What?"

"I am kidding. Please go to sleep. I am begging you."

"Okay." I said as I curled up into his embrace. After awhile sleep took over me.


	14. Lovegame

**Wow. Thanks for the great response from the last chapter. I am glad you like it. I am not sure that this is my best work, but I really wanted to get this out to you guys. Just to give you a heads up, update may be a little sporadic over the next couple of days, I am going to be traveling. I hope every one is having a happy fathers day, and don't forget to let me know what you think at the end. I will give you a present.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to SM. and the music belongs to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended. **

The rest of the camping trip went perfectly, minus the fact that Emmett began to regret telling me that bears where in the area. It got to the point that when I started to complain, he would put his hand over my mouth and shh me so that I couldn't say any thing else. I can't say I was happy about that, but if I were him I would be annoyed by my complaints too.

After the night when I told Emmett everything, I found myself really opening up to him. The final night we where at the camp site, we sat in our tent for an hour talking not only about my insecurities but his own as well. Although he did find my insecurity with my looks to be stupid. He's got the if you got it flaunt it mentality, but he did understand where my problems stemmed from. And he never failed every morning I woke up next to him to tell me he loved me. I talked to him about my career, and how I am unsure as to where it is going, but I know it needs a change of direction. He responded perfectly saying he would support me in anything I do.

That got me thinking. I appreciate his support, but would he really be able to to support me once he has to deal with the press, my traveling, and all the male attention that comes with my job. He says he would support me, but he doesn't even know what he is getting into. And at this point it would be foolish to give up my job, we have only been dating for a little over a week. And I know I have to go back to work and soon.

I sat contemplating all of this in Emmett's living room on the couch with Molly at my feet while he was fishing with the boys. I have been spending at a lot of time at his house in the week we came back from the camping trip. Except this time he doesn't know I am here. The last few days, Esme and I have been working on me surprising him with a steak dinner. A simple steak and potatoes meal. I have been practicing for the last few days perfecting the perfect steak, and I opted for instant mash potatoes and frozen broccoli. Baby steps.

But given that he won't be back to walk Molly for another 4 hours, I had to time to kill. My eyes kept being drawn to the piano. It had been years since I had touch one. As I got up and sat on the bench running my hand over the white keys. It was a little out of tune, but I would do. I spent the next hour messing around getting my hand re-acclimated to keys, trying to get the hand eye coordination back. After a while the music started pouring out of me. I grabbed printer paper from Emmett's printer and just began writing everything down. By the time the song was finished, I had 30 minutes until Emmett said he would be back. _Not nearly enough time._ I quickly cover the piano, and put my music in my tote.

I spent the next 30 min boiling the water and butter for the mashed potatoes, and microwaving the frozen broccoli. I know thats a long time, but it took me awhile to find the correct dishes. As I was seasoning the steaks, I heard the front door open.

"So you've graduated to trying to burn down my house while I am not in it." Emmet said as he walked into the kitchen and put his fishing rod on the back porch. Molly ran out as soon as he open the door.

"No, I am cooking you a surprise dinner." I said turning to him with a smile on my face.

"Ah so you are trying to kill me. Got it." He said walking over to me and putting his arms around my waste.

"You will be eating your words by the end of this meal, Mister."

"Oh really," He said against my neck where he was currently kissing me.

"Really, now go sit down. I have to finish this." I said in a final tone.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he went to go sit at the kitchen table and I turned back to the steak. "I kinda like this bossy side of you."

"I am sure you do." I wiggled my eyebrows at him as I turned at him. "How do you like your steak?"

"How ever you make it."

"Good answer, because I only know one way." He laughed.

"How was fishing? Did you catch anything?" I asked I put the steak into the broiler.

"Can you believe I was the only one that didn't catch anything? Edward made a killing, and I came back with squat."

"Aw you poor baby." I said in my best baby voice.

"Yea maybe you should kiss me and make it better."

"Nice try, but unless you want your house to actually burn down, I better stay by this stove and you better stay in your seat."

"Small price to pay for a great kiss." Emmett said starting to get out of his seat.

"Sit back down!" I said. He was instantly back in his seat. I then opened the oven and turned over the steak.

"You are hot when you are bossy."

"Yea, well I refuse to let you be the reason I burn this meal."

Once the steak was done, I let it rest like Esme told me, and I started to plate the mashed potatoes and the broccoli. Once everything was on a plate, I put it on the table in front of Emmett with a strict don't touch order until I came back. When I made it back to the table, I had two glasses and a chilled bottle of red wine.

"You trying to get me drunk Ms. Hale?" Emmett asked me as I poured him a generous amount of wine.

"Well it is not hard to do Mr. McCarty." I responded as I sat down across from him. He faked a look of hurt at my remark, but was quickly side tracked by the food in front of him.

"I must admit, Rose. I had my doubts. But this looks really good."

"You may he spoken to soon. Try it first." I said. Emmett then cut a piece of steak and put it in his mouth. "Rose this is really good."

"Seriously? Don't lie to me."

"I am alway serious about food."

"You really like it?" I asked

"It's really good." He said as he nodded his head. "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to enjoy this wonderful meal that my girlfriend made me."

That was the last thing he said until is plate his was clear. It must have been good because Emmett not only cleared his plate but mine as well.

"Rose, you really know the way to a man's heart." Emmett said as he pulled me with him on the couch.

"What food?"

"No, Steak." I couldn't help but laugh. I snuggled up to him as he turned on the TV and put on a movie. As we sat, my hand we gently rubbing his hard stomach. After a while, I got a little bold, and put my hand under his shirt and grazed my nails across his skin.

"Rose, you are making things very hard for me over here." He said in a low growl. I don't know where all this courage came from, but scraped my nails on him a little harder as I responded.

"Promise." The next thing I knew I was on my back, and Emmett was settled between my legs as his lips hit mine. He didn't even ask for entrance this time, he just pushed his tongue into my mouth and I gladly welcomed it. He pulled back and a little and pushed his hips into mine.

"Do you feel what you are doing to me?" He growled. "I wasn't kidding when I said you are making things very hard."

My only response was to close my eyes and moan as I felt him get closer to the spot I wanted him to me. I immediately felt the pool of wetness between my legs.

"We then you will understand when I say that you are making this very wet." I said as I push my hips up the met his.

"So hot." He said right before his lips where on mine. He continued to grind his erection into me creating the friction I desired. But it wasn't enough. I wanted all of him in every way. As I felt his hand move to the waist of my shorts I knew what I had to do.

"Em, bedroom." I said against his lips. He abruptly pulled away from the kiss.

"You sure?" He asked looking into my eyes searching for any hesitation, but I know he would find none.

"Yea." I said nodding my head. Emmett's hand then went to my butt as he started to stand. I wrapped both my legs and arms around him and started to kiss his neck. He quickly walked to his bedroom, kicked the door shut with his foot, and laid me down on his bed. He pulled back and removed his shirt. I sat up and removed mine along with my bra. Emmett leaned over and began to attacked my breast with not just his hands but mouth. Every time his tongue would run over my nipples, a moan would escape my mouth and my hips would buck up to meet his.

I eventually pulled his head up, and forced his mouth to meet mine. As I was kissing him, I used my hand to undo his belt and pants, and using my feet I pushed his pants down, and pushed on his shoulders to make him stand up. He stepped out of his pants, as I went to undo my own. Once we were both only in our underwear, got on my knees and came face to face with his manhood. I looked up at him through my eyelashes as I hooked my fingers into his boxers. He looked down at me with hooded eyes, as I removed his final piece of clothing. I couldn't help but admire him. This man really was a god among men. Everything about him looked like it had been chiseled from stone, and I couldn't wait to have every part of it.

My hand instantly went to the base of him and I ran my tongue along the head. I sucked the head lightly into my mouth, and brought my other hand to cup his balls. As I was about to suck him in deeper, I felt his hips pull back. As I released him, he grabbed my arms, lifted me up, and brought his lips to mine.

"If you kept that up, this would not have lasted very long." He said as he laid me back down on the bed. I could help but giggle at his weakness. It felt good to know that I could do that to him.

His fingers locked into the sides of my boy shorts, and I raised my hips to help him remove them. Once they were somewhere on the floor, Emmett stood and look down at me.

"Your so beautiful."

"I could say the same about you mister." I said as I hooked my pointer finger calling him towards me as I scooted further up the bed. But it seems that Emmett was not having that, because he grabbed my ankles and pulled me back so that my hips where in the edge of the bed. He settled between my legs, got down on his knees, and placed my thighs on his shoulders. I am not going to lie, I was a little confused. In my opinion, there is not really much to look at down there. That was until I felt his tongue touch my lower lips.

"Oh dear god." That was the only response I could get out. Never in my life has any done this to me, but it felt amazing. He took his time, slowly licking every inch of me. My hand found purchase in his hair, as I begged him for more. Once I felt his tongue enter me, I knew I was close. But I did want it to happen like this. I wanted it to be all of him.

"Em...Stop...I need...I need... I want." I could form a complete sentence, but he knew exactly what I meant. I pulled back, and stood. I moved further back on the bed, and Emmett laid on top of me. He kissed me with everything he had. Love. Lust. Want. He pulled back and looked in my eyes.

"Your sure?" He asked again. And that is why I love this man. I know that he his dying for me to finished what we started, but he put my fears before his desires. He knows what a big moment this is for me. I have not been with a man since that horrible day years ago, and he knew that. That alone gave me the courage to tell him.

"Yes." I said with a smile on my face spreading my legs wider to prepare for him.

"Do I need a condom?" And he is smart too. Cause Lord knows I was not thinking about that.

"I am on the shot." He nodded his head in understanding. And reach down to align himself. He pushed in slowly, and I can't say it felt great. It hurt. It had been so long since I had been with someone, and he was just so big. It was bound to happen. Once he was fully seated inside me, he rested head in the crook on my neck and let me get adjusted. As he was about to pull back out, I had to stop him.

"Wait, wait just a little bit more." I whispered begging him just to hold off a little longer.

"I will wait forever for you Rose." He said as he leaned in and kissed me. When I was ready, I lift me hips up to him. He took that as a sign to begin, and he pulled back slowly.

"Ohh" I said as he pushed back in.

"God you are so tight." He said right before his lips where on mine. He continued his slow rhythm throughout our kiss. When he pulled away, he placed his forehead on mine. The feeling of his breath running across his face, made me feel like he was everywhere. It felt amazing.

I could feel myself getting closer, so I bent my knees further allowing him deeper access.

"Harder." I whispered. Emmett then met my hips at a slower but harder pace. I arched my back, so that I could feel his pelvic bone hit my clit.

"Baby, I am so close." Emmett said as he pounded into me.

"Me too." I said as I felt the coil in my stomach begin to tighten. Emmett reached his hand down between us and began to rub my clit.

"Emmett." I yelled as I felt my self tighten around him. He slowed his pace allowing me to ride out my orgasm. When I finally came to, Emmett was still pushing into me with a look of concentration trying to hold off his own orgasm. I leaned up and put my lips to his ear. I licked the shell, right before I whispered.

"Give it to me. Come on baby." He body instantly went rigid, as I felt him twitch within me. He called out my name in his release, as I laid back down with him on top of me.

"I love you." I said after we had caught our breath.

"I love you too."


	15. Lovely

**Hey guys thanks for the great response. The song that is talked about in this chapter is called "Lovely." It is by this talented singer called Sara Haze who thanks to Pandora I was able to discover. I listened to it as I wrote envisioning that it would be the song that Rose writes. From now on, If Rose writes a song it will be to title of the chapter. Don't forget to let me know what you think at the end. There is a preview in it for you. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to SM and all music belongs to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

By 3 in the morning, I had been laying awake in Emmett's bed for over 3 hours. I tried everything I could think of to try and sleep again. I counted sheep, counted backwards from one hundred, and even tried just focuses on my breathing, but none of them worked. I still laid here listening to Emmett's snoring mock me.

My mind just would not let me rest. There where to many questions floating around in it. Where are Em and I going? Where is my career going? How is my career and Emmett going to coexist? And what the fuck am I going to do about Tanya?

After three hours of just laying here, I finally gave up. I lifted Emmett's arm from around my waist and got out of his bed. I searched on the floor in the dark for my clothes, but ended up putting on one of his button down. Trying to be as quiet as possible, I tip toed out of the bedroom and sat in the living room couch. Now that I was out here, I realized that I had no plan. I thought about turning on the TV, but that ran a high risk for waking Emmett up. When I am at home, I normally clean when I cannot sleep, but I don't know where anything belongs and I don't want to overstep my bounds with Emmett. I looked across the room to see Molly starring back at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked her as if she could respond. As if she heard me, she got up off of the floor, walked over to me, and put her head in my lap. I place my hands on each side of her head and began scratch behind her ears.

"What's your dad gonna do when I have to leave?" I ask her hoping she would have an answer, but she just closed her eyes enjoying the feeling my hands where giving her.

"What am I going to do when I have to leave?" I asked myself. This was the first time I stopped worrying about how Emmett was going to cope and started to worry I about how I was. _What am I going to do without him?_ I, unknowingly, rely on him for so much. He has been my main reason for smiling everyday. He is the one person that I wake up wanting to see. What am I going to do without him to snuggle to almost every night. Or without his corny jokes that make me laugh. I am even enjoy his cocky attitude, sometimes.

I began to panic. _Oh my god, I am in too deep. _This whole situation has me getting hurt all over it, and I don't know if I can handle that. I have been hurt so many times before by the people that I thought loved me, that if Emmett were to join that group, I think I might quit singing all together, move to Montana, and become a cat lady. Yes, Emmett is one of the few people who actually knows the real me, but what if he doesn't like the other me. The part of me that is in front of the camera. The part that the public sees. I have just started to really like the person I am because of him. He loves me through all my faults, insecurities, and my past which has forced me to face them myself. But have given up so much of me as a person to make others happy, that I don't think I could do it again. I won't do it again. I need to make myself happy, no matter what others say. I need to know that my happiness is enough for him. There is just so much that I have to talk to him about.

I began to write down all the thing I felt Emmett and I should talk about on a pad of paper I had found. And I included my feelings on each topic, just so that when he does wake, I have my thoughts together. By the time I finished, I started writing down the things I needed to talk to the record company, my mother, and Tanya about. The words just continues to poor out, that in end I had written a page for each person.

Every page had the same theme: fear. Fear of being rejected. Fear of being used. Fear of being alone. Fear of losing myself. I realized that I live in a constant state of fear. My entire life I had had rug pulled out from under me so many times that I had come to expect it, but I fear its consequences.

On the next page, I began to write my feelings on the topic of my fears, and have to coming to terms with that. This trip has taught me so much about myself that I can honestly say that I hated the person I was three weeks ago. I was such a pessimist, constantly preparing for the worst. I couldn't see a good thing if it was in front of me. Case and point Alice. I doubted her friendship from the minute I met her, constantly wondering what it is she wanted from me. When I had gotten all my feelings down, I realized that I had in actually written a song, and one I was honestly proud of.

Lightly touching middle C on the piano, I began to come up with a tune and the chord progression for the song. Thank good I have perfect pitch, or this would be impossible, without sitting at the piano plunking out every note. As I was humming the tune of this new creation, I heard Molly get up and run to the bedroom door. As if on cue, the door opened and Emmett stumbled out in only his boxers.

"What are you doing up so early babe?" He asked as he sat down next to me and pet Molly on the head.

"Couldn't sleep. To much on my mind." I said trying to not call attention to the papers that were scatter all around his coffee table. I had no such luck.

"What all this?" Emmett said reaching for the papers, as I quickly gathered them and put them out of his sight.

"Everything that was in my mind." I mumbled.

"There was so much you had to write it down." He said as he raised his eyebrows.

"I am not going to lie to Emmett. I have so many questions about what the future is going to hold for us, and maybe it is something we should talk about unless you don't want to." Even though I had only known him for a short period of time, I knew him enough to know that he was a go with the flow type of person. The future may not be something me want to focus on, but I know I have to. I am such a worrier that if we don't talk about it, I am going to have many night just like this one.

"What on your mind?" He asked turning to me, placing one hand on the back of the couch and one hand on my leg that was closest to him.

"It is just that, I am going to have to go to work soon, and I don't know where that leaves us."

"Rose, when I told you I loved you, I meant it. I am in this for the long haul. I know you are going to have to go back to work. I am dreading the day you do." Throughout his entire time is face had shown more and more sadness. "But If you don't want to be with me after you leave.."

"No" I half yelled interrupting him. "That's not what I meant. I want to be with you Em." I raised my hand to his cheek forcing him to look at me. "I don't think I could do it without you, and that is what scares me. During these past few week I have come to rely on you for so much, that I don't know what I am going to when I have to leave. Everyday I look forward to hearing you, seeing you, hugging you, kissing you, everything. What am I going to do when I don't have that anymore? I am scared to death that you are not going to love me after I am not here anymore. That you are not going to love the person I am in front of the camera." I could feel the tears well at the bottom of my eyes as I voiced my concerns.

"Rose, I love you." Emmett said looking back at me. "I may not know all that that entails with your job, but I do know that I am willing to stick it out. I am not worried about the public persona you put out. I know the real you, and as long that person is happy so am I. I am here to support you no matter what. I know you are not going to be here. We will just have to work it out. We will be getting a lot of frequent flyer miles."

"But I am afraid of the day when you realize that you could have some other girl, who will be here everyday, and doesn't run around in her underwear in front of everyone."

"Where is this coming from? I am not going to find another girl. Rose, in all my life I have only told three woman I loved them. My mother, Bella, and you. You're it for me."

"You're it for me, too. But everyone I have ever cared about has hurt me, and I guess I am trying to tell you that I don't think I could handle it if you did." The tears finally began to tell him what I really feared.

"I promised you I wasn't going to hurt you." he said reaching up to wipe my tears. "I don't plan on going back on that. We will just have to do the long distance relationship for awhile. Is that something you are willing to do?" I nodded my head. "Then stop worrying. We are both willing to put in the effort to make this work."

"I know, but I am a worrier." I said with a pout.

"Stop worrying. Let me worry for the both of us. If I start to worry, panic." He said right before his kissed my pout away. As he pulled away, he looked at the stack of papers behind me. "So all of that was about me?" He said with a look of horror on his face.

"No. Only one page. There is a page for my mother, the record company, and Tanya."

"Does Tanya's say your fired?"

"Emmett it is no that easy."

"It should be. I have never met her but the woman sounds toxic."

"Lets change the subject."

"Okay, what where you humming as I woke up?"

"Umm..." I didn't know if I was ready to tell him that I had been writing, but after everything we had talked about today, I figured honest was the way to go. "I actually wrote a song this morning."

"Oh really. Am I aloud to hear it?" He asked expectantly.

"I dunno. It's not done and I never really played it on the piano. I just wrote out the chord progressions."

"Please." He asked bringing out the dimpled in full force.

"Okay, but be nice." I said as I go up and walked over to the piano and sat on the bench. I ran my hands over the keys and began to sing.

Once the song was over, I turned around to face him. His expression was unreadable.

"What did you think?" I asked timidly. He got up off the couch, walked over to me and lightly kissed my lips.

"I think it was lovely." He replied smiling.

"That actually is what I was thinking about calling it."

"No kidding" he said picking me up off the bench and carrying me towards the bedroom.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I am going to go claim my lovely girlfriend." He said looking down at me. I could help but laugh. "By the way, you look better in my clothes than I do."


	16. Paparazzi

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. They have really meant a lot to me. This story is beginning to wind down. There may be like another 4 chapters left. I may decided to do a sequel, but that may take a while to get together. Although I do know that If I did it, The major events I would wan to happen. So I have just started outlining for my next story. It will be a Bella/Emmett one with Vamp Emmett and Human Bella. There are tons of events I want to get onto the story, but getting them to work is proving to be difficult. Therefore updates my be a little sporadic, but I will try to get them to you a fast as possible. This Chapter may be the moments you all have been dreading. So let me know what you think at the end, and I will give you a preview o what happens next. And let me tell you, I have already written the next chapter and it is a crazy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to SM. The music belongs to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

It had been a week since that night at Emmett's, and now I sit in the guest room on the third floor of the Cullen house packing the last of my toiletries. Today is the day I have been worrying about. Alice and I leave for a flight for LA in 30 min.

As I carried the last of my luggage down to the front porch, I saw Alice hugging Edward and Bella. This is the first time that I fully understand, that with my job I am not the only one who is away from their family. Everyone who works for me is away from theirs as well. I felt the guilt creep inside me. I am the reason that Alice won't see Jasper. After seeing how wonderful they are together, that was a tough burden to bare.

"You have everything dear?" I turned to see Esme and Carlisle behind me. They had made me realize what parents were supposed to be like. The family breakfasts every morning. Esme teaching me how to cook, and never yelling when I burned the food, which was a lot. And Carlisle, although he wasn't around much, he was such a caring individual that I knew if I ever need advice he was the one to go to. I couldn't help but wish that they were my parents.

"I think so." I responded as I went to hug Esme. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here, and teaching me how to cook. It has really meant so much to me."

"We enjoyed having you Rose." Esme said hugging me back.

"If you ever want to come back the door is always open." Carlisle added as he patted my shoulder.

"Don't be afraid of love, Rose. Trust him. He is a good man." Esme said before releasing me. It was so quiet, I am sure that I am the only one who heard. I nodded in acknowledgment, and went over to Alice.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Yea, I will meet you outside. Jasper and Emmett are helping the driver pack the car." She said before she left out the front door.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you." I said to Bella and Edward. "Edward I will try to stick up for you when Alice talks shit about you on the tour bus."

"She'll call you a traitor." He laughed as he hugged me. As I went to hug Bella, I whispered into her ear.

"Try not to put housework before you husband again." I could feel her chest vibrate as she laughed.

"If you need a babysitter call Emmett. He will have the free time." I said as I turned to walk for the front door hear both Edward and Bella laughing. When I walked out onto the porch I saw the Jasper, Alice, and Em talking, while the driver stood uncomfortably by the passenger door. I walked down to them.

"Don't worry Jasper," I said as I leaned into Emmett. "I will keep her in line."

"I am sure you will. You take care of yourself too. No more passing out on stage." He said with a stern look.

"Got it." I nodded. As Jasper and Alice turned to say their private goodbyes, I felt Emmett tug on my arm turning me towards him. This was the part I had been dreading. Saying goodbye to Emmett. I could already feel the tears come to my eyes as I looked into his.

"Hey" He said in a calm voice as he reached his hand up and touched my cheek. "No tears. It will only be three weeks." He was right I only had three weeks left of tour left, since I had convince the record label to cut it short vowing I would be in the studio immediately.

"Then you are going to come to LA the week after that, right?" I asked fearing he would change his mind.

"I promise." He said with a smile on his face. I could tell he was trying to put on a brave face for me, probably because I was about to lose it. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"I know I just don't like leaving you."

"You are not leaving me. You are just going on a trip. We already talked about this." He said. He was right. Throughout the past week he and I had talked extensively about how we were going to make this work. "We will talk on the phone at least once a day, Video chat every three days, and text in between. We can make it three weeks, Rose." He finished as he leaned in and put his lips on mine. This, This is what I was going to miss. I have been spoiled that last few weeks by being able to kiss and hug him whenever I wanted, and now that is being taken away from me. I could help but whimper into the kiss at the thought. As he pulled away, I looked into his eyes and I could only see love and determination. I hope he saw the same in mine.

"Rose, we better get going." Alice said.

"Yea, You're right." I responded looking back at her. I looked back at Emmett. "I have two things to say to you."

"What's that?" He asked with his trademark smirk on his face.

"First, Stay away from Jessica, or anyone like her." He laughed. "I am not kidding." I finished stone face. I don't need anyone trying to take my spot while I am away.

"Well see, I don't know if I could do without those biscuits and gravy though."

"Ok well don't go there to much, we don't want to give her the wrong idea. Just cause I am away, the mouse will not play." He laughed again. I don't think he truly understands how serious I am. "Secondly, I love you."

"I love you too, Rose." He said right before he put a chaste kiss on my lips. "Call me when you get in." I nodded.

"Rose, Let go." Alice yelled from the car.

"Okay, Okay." I said pulling away from Emmett. As I was about to get into the car I turned back to see him standing there with his hand in his pockets smiling at me. I smiled back as I got into the car and shut the door. As I heard the door close, I felt like I was leaving a part of me behind. Every fiber of my being was telling me to turn the car around and run back into his arms.

"Do you always feel this when you leave?" I asked Alice as the car drove towards the airport.

"Everytime." She responded.

The plane ride back was silent. I once again chartered a private plane to take us straight into LA. I spent the trip time thinking about Emmett and I am sure Alice was doing the same.

When we landed, I grabbed by purse and began to walk through the airport with Alice.

"You ready for this?" she asked.

"No, but I have to be." I said as I put on my sunglasses right before we passed security.

It was a mad house. Paparazzi where everywhere asking me questions and taking my picture.

"Rose where have you been the last month?"

"There are videos of you passing out on stage all over the internet, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"How was rehab?"

I could feel them closing in on me. Once I made it outside, it only got worse. It was dark out, and the camera flashes where blinding me. I always hated this part of my job. I felt like a lone lamb surrounded by wolves every time. Your fight or flight instincts kick in every time. And every time you have to ignore them.

"Rose is it true you are on drugs?"

I couldn't see where I was going. I began to walk slower to try and get my bearings, but it only made them close in on me further. I felt Alice, grab my hand from behind and pull me forward. I was unsure as to where she was going until, I saw a black sedan with Tanya standing near it. Once inside, I let out the breath I did even know I was holding.

"Tanya, why are the paparazzi here? And why do they think I have been in rehab?" I asked.

"Well we had to keep you in the news, and after the video leaked of you passing out on stage, it seemed like the best thing to tell everyone. But don't worry nothing has been confirmed. I just dropped a little rumor." She said with a smile on her face.

"I can't believe you think it is a good thing that everyone thinks I went to rehab." I scoffed. Tanya ignored me.

"Alice, I have made arrangements for you to stay at a hotel tonight. We leave tomorrow to finish the tour." Tanya said to Alice. She nodded her head in response.

"No, Alice is not staying in a hotel." I said to Tanya.

"Then where would you have her stay, Rosalie, in a box outside?"

"She can stay at my house. I have more than enough room."

"Fine, whatever Rose. But you both have to be ready by three tomorrow morning. I will not stand for tardiness." I just rolled my eyes and ignored her. Once we made it my house. Tanya took it upon herself to remind us again what time we had to be ready, and promised to call promptly at 2:30.

"Rose, you didn't have to let me stay at your house." Alice said as we walked in to my large empty house.

"Alice the way I saw it. It was a win win for everyone but Tanya." I said taking her upstair to a guest room.

"How so?"

"You're not staying in a hotel. I am not sleeping alone in this empty house, because honestly it scares me. And most importantly it pissed Tanya off." I smiled.

"I guess you are right." She said putting her luggage down.

"Go to sleep Alice. We have to be out of here in five hours." I said to her as I closed the door.

"Good night." I heard her say.

"Good night."

I walked across the upstairs landing to my room. Once I had changed into pajamas, and I got into bed and looked at my phone. _10:30. That means is it 2:30 in Tennessee. Is that to late to call Emmett?_

_It doesn't hurt to try. He did tell me to call him._

I hit the talk button and dialed his number. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello" He mumbled.

"Oh gosh, I am sorry I woke you up didn't I?"

"It is okay, Rose. Did you make it to LA?"

"Yea I just got to my house." I said quietly.

"What's wrong Rose?"

"I miss you."

"Miss you too babe."

"I am sorry I woke you up. I know you have to work tomorrow. You should go to sleep."

"I won't be able to sleep without knowing your ok, and it is worth the sleep deprivation just to talk to you."

"You sure?"

"Yea, so what are you wearing?" He asked is a seductive tone.

"Emmett."

We talked on the phone for the next three hours. The conversation finally ended with me saying I had to go to sleep, because Tanya was calling to wake me up in the next hour and a half. He told me good night, and to call him if I have any nightmares. Once I had hung up the phone, I just laid in bed wishing Emmett was here with me. I missed his warmth. I missed the way he held me while he slept. I even missed his snoring.

_I can't go five minutes without thinking about him. How am I going to make it three weeks?_


	17. Monster

**Sorry for the short wait, Ch 18 is proving to be tough, but it is half way written so you will get a preview for a review. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to SM. The music belongs to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

It had been three and a half weeks since I had seen Emmett, and today was finally the end of my dry spell. Throughout the rest of the tour, I was miserable. I am pretty sure that Alice was the only person I was truly nice too. I was impossible to wake up in the morning, mostly due to talking to Em at night. Because I was so tired, I was not personable nor entertaining at morning radio shows. The only times I think I was enjoying myself was when I was with Alice, during meet and greets with the fans, or when I was on stage. And on the days when I didn't talk to Emmett, I was even worse. It just became obvious that I just wasn't happy. Emmett made me happy.

I was currently putting the last finishing touches on my guest rooms, as Alice went to go pick up Jasper and Emmett from the airport. She said if I went with her, it would be a circus, and unless I want the world to know about them I should stay home. Although I hated it, she was right. The paparazzi would be everywhere if I went with her to pick up the boys, and I didn't want that. They shouldn't have to deal with the things that I do just because they are associated with me. Edward and Bella decided to stay back in Tennessee with Nessie. They didn't want to expose her to the fast life of LA just yet, and I don't blame them. LA is no place for children.

Jasper and Emmett were set to be in town for the next week, and I planned on spending as much time with them as possible. Although throughout the week, I will have to put hours into the studio recording songs for my next CD. I was already behind. My contract states that I have to release 3 CD in 5 years. Considering that this is the third and I have 7 months for it to make to stores shelves, I was really behind. I spent all my free time on tour moping about Emmett, talking to Emmett, talking to Alice and writing music. We are have been laying down tracks for the past four days. Luckily because I have decided to strip out all the synthesizer and heavy dance beats, and go with a more band central sound, laying down the tracks has become an easier process. In the past four days, we he completed three songs. They still needed to be tweaked, but the fact that they are done is a huge step.

As soon as I heard the garage door start to open, I bolted down the stairs. As I ran through the kitchen to the door, I heard the car pull in. I opened the door, ran down the three stairs to the garage, and into Emmett's arms.

"Miss me?" He said with a smile on his face as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You have no idea." I answered looking into his eyes.

"Oh, I could guess." He said right before he brought his lips to mine. _God I missed this._ I didn't even wait for him to ask for entrance, I just shoved my tongue into his mouth. I was amazing to taste him, again. I felt his hands run down my backside and reside on my ass. As he squeezed it, I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist. I felt the car, against my back as he leaned me into it, allowing his hands to wander. He groaned as I pushed my hips into his. As he brought he hands up to my face, I heard Alice.

"Guys!" Emmett and I pulled out faces apart to look at her. "You can't keep it together until tonight?"

"Can you blame me?" Emmett said with a shrug a he turned his head back to mine. I felt him pepper kisses on my neck as I still looked at Alice.

"Well we don't have time for this." Alice said with her hand on her hips. It was becoming hard to concentrate as Emmett ran his tongue along my neck. "Rose, you know we have dinner reservations in an hour."

_Shit she is right._ I lightly tugged on Emmett's hair causing to pull back. I unwrapped myself from him, after I pecked his lips.

"She's right." I said to him as I turned to walk inside, before he could guilt me into giving in.

Once we had all their luggage inside, Alice and I took them too our rooms.

"Damn babe, this place is nice." Emmett said as he walked into my bedroom. "It is a little big though for one person."

"Yea well I can't really go out much in LA, so this had to be kinda like a sanctuary." I said as I sat on the edge of the bed. He sat next to me and kissed my cheek.

"So what was Alice talking about in the garage?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Well since neither you nor Jasper have ever been to LA, we wanted to show you around. So we are going out to eat tonight and then out to a club."

"You didn't have to do that babe. I could have followed you around all week while you ran errands and I would have been happy."

"Yea but I wanted you to see the places that I spend my time at while you are away." I said quietly.

"And that includes a club?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well, no. That's Alice's idea. But we are going to one of my favorite restaurants." He laughed.

"Figures." He laughed.

"We have to be out of here in forty minutes, so you better be getting ready." Alice yelled from the door. "Rose, I put the outfit you will wear tonight on the island in your closet."

"Okay." I yelled back.

"Your closet has an island?" Emmett asked.

"I have a lot of clothes." I shrugged as I got up. "The shower is threw these doors if you need one."

"That's probably a good idea. I have been on a plane for the last five hours."

For the next twenty minutes, Emmett took a shower as I sat in the bathroom doing my make up. After looking at the dress Alice had chosen, I went with a dark smoke eye and fresh faced look. I could help put wonder if this was what my future would be like. Me sitting at the vanity in a silk robe doing my make up every morning as Emmett was showering getting ready for work. I could only hope.

As he got out of the shower, I couldn't help but admire his body.

"That shower is amazing, Rose." He said as he wrapped a towel around his waist. "I might just have to move in here." He finished as he walked into the bedroom.

_Please don't let that be a joke._

I put on the black long sleeved mini dress that Alice had picked out for me. It had a boatneck neckline in the front but cowled in the back showing my entire back. The dress was short, but given that it was long sleeved and showed no skin in the front, I figured it was tasteful not slutty. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and accessorized with a pair of gold pumps and bangles. I stepped out of the closet I heard a whistle. I looked over to see Em staring.

"You sure you wanna go out?" he asked. "We could just stay in tonight. I could think of some fun thins for us to do."

"We're going out."

"Fine, but maybe you should change."

"Why? Do I look bad?" I asked horrified.

"No that's the problem. That dress makes me wanna do things to you that I can't do in public. It also will make me want to knock out any guy who looks at you."

"You haven't even seen the back yet." I said as I did a slow turn.

"Sweet Jesus." Emmett said as he saw the back of the dress.

"You like?" I asked walking over to him.

"I love. You look beautiful." He said wrapping his arms around me. He leaned down and lightly kissed my lips. "You sure you don't wanna change?" He whispered.

"I am wearing this." I answered in a stern tone.

"Fine but you are staying within arms reach of me all night."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You ready?" Alice yelled at my bedroom door.

"Yea." Em yelled back. "Come on. The sooner we leave the sooner I get to ravage you when we come back." He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled my behind him.

Dinner went perfectly. Everyone enjoyed the food and we may have had to much wine. Good thing I got a driver for tonight. When we made it to the club, the paparazzi were everywhere.

"Maybe you guys should go in first." I said in the car. "the driver can go around the block, and then I will be right behind you."

"Look at that line, we couldn't get in without you." Alice said. She had a point. They cannot jump the line without me.

"You sure you guys are okay with this?" I asked. "They are going to be all over you." I said motioning to the paps.

"It is fine." Emmett said. The driver then agreed to wait in the parking lot until we were ready to leave.

As we get out the car, we are bombarded by people. Emmett took my hand and led me to the entrance of the club. A hostess met us at the door, and led us upstairs to the VIP section. We had couches to sit on, a personal waitress, and a view of the entire club.

"This is nuts." Jasper yells over the music.

"Welcome to LA." I said as I raised a glass of champagne. Everyone toasted with me. We spent the rest of the night drinking and dancing. But after a while, I could feel all the alcohol begin to catch up with me.

"I will be right back. I am going to go freshen up." I said as I got up and went to the rest room. Once inside, I fixed my make up, which had started to run due tot he humidity, and I fixed my hair. Once I thought I was presentable again, I walked out.

"Well look who it is." I heard a voice say behind me. A voice I never wanted to hear again. I felt a chill run down my spine. "Long time no see."

"Hello, Royce." I said as I turned to face him. I tried to keep my face at neutral as possible. I was not going to let him see that he was getting to me.

"You're still just as beautiful as ever Rosalie." He said with a sick smile. _Bastard._

"As great as it has been to see you again." I lied. "I really have to go. My friends are waiting for me." As I turned to walk away from him. I felt him grab my arm hard forcing me to turn and face him. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. _This was not good. _

"Let go." I said in a firm voice trying to convey that I was not going to let him push me around.

"Please Rose. You and I both know that you have no backbone." He said. "So why don't you just sit back and enjoy this." He finished as he leaned in to kiss me. I could feel the bile rise in my throat. I tried to pull away, but his grip on me only got stronger. _Please not again._ I thought as I closed my eyes, begging for someone to come interrupt us so he would have to stop. Suddenly he was off of me.

I opened my eyes to see Emmett punching Royce as Jasper tried to pull him back.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked she looked me over.

"Yea." I replied never taking my eyes off of Emmett. "We have to stop him. He'll go to jail if we don't." I said as I ran forward to him. Jasper had place himself between Royce and Emmett trying to break them up. I went behind Emmett trying to pull him away.

"Oh I get it now." Royce said. " You're the new boyfriend. You're my replacement."

I could feel the anger radiating off of Emmett. The more Royce said the more Emmett wanted to pound his face in.

"Let's just go." I said trying to persuade him to walk away.

"She is right let's just leave." Jasper said agreeing with me as he walked to the other side of Emmett.

"Yea listen to your bitch." Royce taunted. I felt Emmett lunge forward, so I grabbed him arm trying to pull him back. "I see who wears the pants in this relationship." He said as he pointed to us.

"Will you shut the fuck up!" I yelled at him.

"I see you still have that dirty mouth on you." Royce said looking at me. "Although I remember finding a better use for it." Emmett took another step forward so that he was almost towering over Royce. I stepped inbetween them, put both hands on Em's chest and tried to push him back.

"Please. Please. Just walk away." I begged him. "Please." I could feel the tears begin to run down my cheeks. Emmett put his arm around my waist as if he was about to pull me out of his way. Then he looked down at me, and back Royce.

"If I ever see you again, I will end you." Emmett said in a deep threatening voice. Keeping his hand around my waist he turned to walk away. Before he took a step he push me in front of him keep himself between Royce and I. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. This was such a close call in so many ways.

As we left the club, the paparazzi were everywhere. Alice led the way to the car, as Emmett and Jasper tried to block them from me. But it was useless. I knew they had already gotten the money shot they wanted: me walking out of a club crying. Once in the SUV, I took the back bench seat with Emmett as Jasper and Alice took the second row. Once the door was close, Emmett turned to me.

"Are your alright?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"I could be better."

Those were the last words I said that night. When we got home, I just went straight upstairs, washed my face, changed, got into bed, and cried. Emmett, Jasper and Alice stayed down stairs. I don't know what they were talking about, and I didn't care. I just wanted this day to be over.


	18. Impossible

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to SM. and the music belongs to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended,**

"What the fuck happened last night?"

Those were the words I had woken up to. Tanya was currently screaming into my ear through the phone, and I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Tanya, my head hurts. Call me back in an hour."

"Turn on your TV, now."

I slowly rolled over reached for my remote and turned on the television. The first thing I saw was a picture of myself crying. Then memories from the night before began to flooded my mind. Going to dinner with Jasper and Alice. Going to the club. Dancing with Alice. Running into Royce. Emmett punching Royce. I looked down at my arms and saw a bruise in the shape of a handprint on my arm.

"Shit." I said.

"Yea, I know. The news is saying that someone from your entourage attacked Royce King."

"That's not exactly what happened."

"Well it doesn't matter, because I just received a call from Royce's lawyer. They are going to press charges. Not only on his attacker but you too."

"What!" I yelled. The door to my room opened, and Alice, Jasper, and Emmett ran in. Jasper and Alice had panicked looks on their faces. Emmett, who was wearing the same clothes he wore last night, just looked tired.

"No. No. No. They..He can't do that." I said franticly to Tanya.

"Was Royce punched?"

"Well..Yea."

"Then he can. Rosalie how could you let this happen?"

"I didn't just let it happen Tanya!" I yelled. I could see Emmett visibly flinch at my words.

"Okay okay. Do you know who hit him? Do you know this Emmett McCarty guy?"

"Yes...Wait how did they get a name?"

"From the pictures that were taken of you last night by the paparazzi. Luckily, the press doesn't have it yet. But once the report is filed, it will be everywhere. Rose, How could you be so stupid?"

"Calling me stupid does not solve the problem Tanya. I am going to call Sam. I will call you back."

I hung up the phone, and began looking for the number for my lawyer.

"What's going on?" Alice asked at I rummaged through the drawer in my nightstand.

"Royce is trying to press charges."

"What!" Alice yelled.

"Oh it gets better. He is not only trying to press charges on Emmett but me too... Found it." I said to myself as I dialed Sam's number.

"Hello"

"Sam"

"Rosalie, I just got off the phone with Aro, Royce's lawyer. They are trying to press charges on you, and I have to say they have a case."

"Umm... Well... If they press charges on Emmett. Tell them that I will press assault charges on Royce."

"You can't just make stuff up, Rose."

"I am not making it up. The reason Royce got hit was because he was hurting me. I have the bruise to prove it."

"Really?"

"Yes. Royce was hit for a reason. He would let me go."

"Well this changes everything hold on." He said. I heard some talking and and shuffling of papers.

"Rose, what is going on?" Alice said sitting on the bed that I was currently tucked into.

"I dunno." I shrugged. As I waited I took in my surroundings. Jasper was standing at the foot of my bed starring intently at my phone, as if he too were waiting for Sam to return. Emmett was sitting in the arm chair in the corner of my room with his head in his hands. He looked so down, so defeated. I wanted to tell him that everything was okay. But I couldn't do that, because I didn't know if that was true. Before I could say anything, Sam came back.

"Rose?"

"I am here." I answered.

"I just got off the phone with both Royce and Aro."

"What did they say?"

"They are not going to press charges."

"Thank God." I said as I sat back into the pillows on my bed, relaxing for the first time this morning. "Thank you so much, Sam."

"That's what I'm hear for." He laughed. "Stay out of trouble Rose."

"I try." I responded.

"Take care."

"You too." I hit the end button on my phone, and set it on my nightstand. I laid back into my pillows, closed my eyes, and let out a deep breath.

"Rose," Alice said. "What happened? What did he say?" I opened my eyes to look at her. Concern was written clearly across her face.

"No one is pressing charges." I said.

"Why? Why wouldn't Royce press charges?" Jasper asked.

"Because Royce would have never achieved his goal." I responded.

"And what was that?"

"He wanted to make me look bad. By pressing battery charges not only on Emmett but me, it looks as though I am not over him. I look like the crazy jealous ex-girlfriend. By telling him that I would counter with the assault charges in him, it put him in hot water. Top that off with the bruise I am currently sporting on my arm, and he will look worse than both Emmett and I combined. The whole story would have eventually broke, and he would be seen as a man who attacked woman and Emmett would be the guy the stuck for me. I took away all the benefits of going to the police in the first place."

"So crisis averted?" Jasper asked after my long winded answer.

"No we still have a PR nightmare on our hand. After the pictures of me crying last night, I might have to make a statement."

"What would you say?" Alice asked.

"I dunno. Actually, I am surprised Irina has not called me yet."

"Well now that everything is taken care of, I am going back to bed. I only ran in here because I heard you yell, and I am pretty sure I am still drunk. So I am going to sleep this off." Alice said as she got up and left the room with Jasper hot on her tail.

I looked over tot he far corner of my room to see Emmett still sitting in the arm chair with his head in his hands. I wanted to say something. I wanted to kill this awkward silence, but when he looked up and his eye met mine, I words got caught in my throat.

"Rose," he said in a raspy voice. "I wish I could say I am sorry that I hit him, but that would be a lie. I am sorry that you have to deal with the aftermath though."

"Well I really wish you didn't do it at all."

"Rose what would you have had me do then!" Emmett yelled as he stood walking over to the bed. "He was grabbing you."

"Let me finish, Emmett!" I yelled back. He sat at the edge of the bed jaw clenched and nodded his head.

"As I was saying, I wish you didn't do it. You could have gone to jail, Emmett. Jail." I said again trying to emphasize my point. "This isn't Tennessee. You can't just hit a guy and get away with it. We are lucky that he left the bruise on my arm. That was the only card we had in our pocket."

"Rose, I don't care if I would have went to jail. I really don't. Been there before it really wasn't that bad. But once I saw his hand on your arm, I saw red. I would gladly go to jail, so that he would never touch you again. What pissed me off was when they tried to press charges on you."

"Thats to be expected. He did this for the publicity. To him, your a nobody and I am a gold mine. I have an untouched record and everyone thinks I am perfect. This was his chance to ruin that. You gave him that opportunity."

"The things he was saying to you. I couldn't just stand there."

"People are always going to say things about me, Emmett. It is a part of my job. I put myself out there to be criticized. You have to learn not to listen to it."

"Rose, I will never just sit back and let people attack you wether it be physically or verbally. I won't let that happen."

I couldn't argue with him anymore, because I understood. Not even ten minutes ago, I was putting myself on the line to keep him out of jail. I would have done anything, to keep him out of this mess, out of hollywood. If I were to disagree with him, I would be a hypocrite.

"I know." I said as I crawled forward to the edge of the bed, pulled on him arm, and dragged him up to the top with me. We both nestled into the pillows, and he wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on shoulder and place my hand on his chest.

"What made you walk away?" I asked after a couple of minutes.

"The look on your face." He responded in a deep voice that I felt rumble in his chest. "Seeing you cry and knowing that I was a part of the cause hurt. I never want to be the reason you cry, I only want to be the reason you smile or laugh. After looking into your eyes, I knew I had to get you out of there. Away from him."

"I was crying because I was afraid. I was afraid that you would get in trouble. I have dealt with Royce for years. One more night wouldn't of killed me, but I am not going to let you get in trouble because of me. I refuse to let that happen."

We laid in silence for the while, just enjoying each others company. I reveled in the firmness of his body. The way I easily fit into the nook between his arm and his torso as if it was made for me. I listen to him breath feeling his chest rise and fall. I inhaled his scent relishing in the smell that is only Emmett.

"Thank you." I whispered as my head rested on his chest.

"For what?"

I turned and looked up at him. His blue eyes meeting mine. I wanted him to see the sincerity in them as I said my next words.

"For sticking up for me, even when I didn't want you to. For being with me even though I fought you tooth and nail every single step of the way. And for actually being there for me, because no one else ever has been."

Emmett raised his hand that wasn't around my waist, touched the side of my face, and wiped the tears I didn't even know had fallen.

"I will always be there for you Rose. I will always protect you even when it is from yourself."

Before he could finish I leaned up and touched my lips to his. His arm tightened around my waist, forcing me even closer to him. I felt his tongue run along the my lower lip, and I gladly opened my mouth to welcome him. We battle for dominance for a while, but eventually surrendered. Having not been in his presence for so long, I would have given him anything at that moment. I rolled my body on top of him so that I was on straddling him. As I began kissing his jaw, Emmett pushed his hips into mine rubbing his large erection where I needed it most. I couldn't help but moan as I brought my lips back to his.

I ran my hands down his chest until I reach the hem of his shirt. Placing my hands underneath, I sat up and pulled his shirt forcing him to sit up at well. I ran my hands up his chest taking the material with them. Emmett lifted his arms, allowing me to remove it and throw it to the side. I pushed on his chest, making him lay back down, before I removed my shirt, leaving me topless before him. I felt him lean up, but I placed my hands on his chest.

"It has been to long." I whispered. " No foreplay."

I scooted back to his knees, I reached my hand down to his pants and began to undo his belt. I removed his pants and boxers in one swift motion. I then stood at the bottom of the bed and removed my shorts. I crawled up his body, and kissed his lips.

"You are so beautiful." He said to me. I then leaned back and rubbed myself on him.

"Well just by looking at you, this is what you do to me." I moaned loving the sensation this was giving me.

"I thought you said no foreplay." Emmett said through clenched teeth. I loved knowing that I was making this hard for him.

"I did, didn't I" I said I raised my hips up, grabbed the base of him, and slowly sat back down taking him within me. Once he was full seated inside, I rotated my hips.

"So good." He said as his hand went to my hips. I place mine on his chest for leverage as I stated to move. I set a fast pace. It had been so long since we had been together, that I already felt the coil begin to tighten, and we had barely even started.

"So close." I moaned as my rhythm became more sporadic.

"Me too." He growled back.

I leaned back, placing my hands on his knees, giving us a knew angle.

"Shit...baby I am not going to last." he said feeling how much deeper he was now. "Cum with me Rose." He removed one hand from my hip, and placed it over my clit moving in time with my thrusts. "Cum with me baby."

"I'm...I'm" I said shutting my eyes feeling my self teeter on the edge.

"Cum for me baby."

"Emmett!" I yelled as I fell over the edge falling forward on his chest. As I tightened around him, I felt him twitch within me signaling his release.

"Rose." He growled into my hair as he let go.

Once I had caught my breath, looked up and kissed him.

"I love you." I said against his lips.

"I love you too."

"How did I get so lucky?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"I could ask the same question."

I rolled off of him, and cuddled into his side. He wrapped his arm around me and closed his eyes.

"Em?" I asked.

"Hmm"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything."

"How did you end up in jail?"

**AN: So I am going to do something a little different this time. Instead of giving you a preview of the next chapter (Which I promise it already written.) I am going to give you an outtake. One review will get you the story of how Emmett ended up in jail. So let me know what you think!**


	19. Vegas

**Thanks for all the reviews. We are getting to the end. Only one more chapter left. This chapter has what you all have been waiting for, maybe. And it is based on one of my favorite songs. Let me know what you think and you will get a sneak peak. I am sorry if there were any mistakes. FF was not cooperating today.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to SM and the music belongs to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended. **

We spent the rest of the day laying in bed holding each other. Everyday since then, Emmett had been going with me to the recording studio. I told him that he could hang out with Alice and Jasper as they went sight seeing, but he told me that where every I am is where he wants to be.

By the end of the week, I had finished another 6 songs, and Emmett loved everyone of them. He was my own personal inspiration. Whenever he was around the music came easier. He brought out these feeling within me that inspired my music.

"I just booked a flight to go to Tennessee for Wednesday." I told Emmett as he packed the rest of his close and I sat on the end of the bed. This week flew by, but because Emmett joined me in the studio and unknowingly helped me write music, the CD would be finished in a week. We had one more track to lay down, and the few had to be tweaked, but after that I could do everything else remotely for Emmett's. We had really talk about it other than the fact that it is a possibility, but as I watched him pack, I realized I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. LA just didn't feel like home without him.

"I have to work that day, but I will tell Jasper to pick you up." I couldn't ask him to take off, he had already missed so much work just to come visit me for a week. This would be my turn to sit around and watch him work, but unfortunately I couldn't follow him no matter how much I wanted too.

"I can rent a car. I will be there for a while, and I will need a mode of transportation. You can't drive me everywhere."

"How long do you think you will stay?" He asked in an annoyed tone. He turned and looked at me after he zipped up his duffle bag._ Does he not want me to stay at his place? Does he have other plans? Did he realize after this week in LA, that he doesn't want to be with me? _

"Ummm...I dunno...I mean if you have other plans, I could always stay with the Cullen's or get a hotel." I looked down at the ground. I couldn't face him if he was going to deny me the one thing I wanted: him.

"That's not what I meant." He said after he let out and exasperated sigh. I felt the bed dip down next to me, signaling that he sat.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that." He said.

"Then what did you mean?" I asked in a small voice afraid of what his answer might be.

"It is just that...I don't like leaving you and it is frustrating me." He place his head in his hands.

"We knew this was going to happen Emmett. I am not happy you are leaving either, but this is the hand that we were dealt."

"It is not just leaving you, that is frustrating me." He mumble.

"Then what else is it?" I asked. Now I was getting frustrated. He is talking in circles. It is as if he is trying to find a way to tell me that I just shouldn't come.

"I don't want to leave you here." He looked up at me.

"What?" I was throughly confused.

"LA isn't a safe place for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Jesus Rosalie. You get followed everywhere. We couldn't go to the recording studio with 4 car chasing down the road. Everytime I had to block the paparazzi from getting to you as we walked into the building."

"I never asked you to do that. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to Rose. I had to. I didn't mind doing it. I would do it everyday for you if I could. But don't like the idea of you having them follow and chase you when I am not around. And top that off with you being in the same city as Royce." He shook his head.

"If this is about my safety, I have security. They will be there. It is their job to protect me. That's what I pay them for." I said trying to assure them.

"It is not the same."

"How so?"

"You pay them, Rose. They don't care about you. No here cares about you. Only Alice, and she is coming back with us. You are going to be out here alone. Everyone that you are surrounding yourself with, only sees you as a bank account. Rose, you don't even have any friends out here."

"My job had never allowed for me to have friends." I defended, but it was a weak defense. Everything he is saying is true. There is a reason why I have spent all of my time on the road.

"That's irrelevant. The point is that you are alone. And I don't feel comfortable leaving you here like this. I don't care how long you stay at my place. You could move in for all I care. At least I will know that you are with people I trust. People who care about you as a person and not a commodity. That is the problem. No one here cares about your well being."

I didn't know what to say. He was right, and I knew it. No one here cares about me. I could die tomorrow. They would cry for a week. Pretend to feel sad, and move on to their next victim. I was the replaceable pawn in their elaborate game, and we both knew it.

"Your right." I said. "No one here cares about me, and because of that I have a lot of cleaning house to do. And it is going to start today."

"I don't want to leave you like this." He said looking into my eyes.

"It is only for a week, and hopefully I can get my life here together in that time." I shrugged.

"Just promise me that you will take care of yourself. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

What do you say to that? What could I say? 'Don't worry, I can watch my own back.' So I did the only thing I could think of. I agreed.

"Okay." I whispered looking at him. He raised his hand, wrapped his finger around the back of my neck, and ran his thumb along my jaw.

"I am serious, Rose. You are everything to me. If it were up to me, I would fire everyone that works for you, but I can't force you to do that. You have to make these decisions on your own."

"I know." I whispered.

"Em, you all packed?" Jasper yelled.

"Yea." He yelled back as we both looked towards the door. Then I felt his lips on mine. This was not a tender kiss, it was a desperate one. The pressure of his lips on mine almost hurt. But I welcome it. We both desperate. Fighting a losing battle. Begging the other not leave us.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Desperate to feel him. He shoved his tongue in mouth. I cherished his taste as if it was the last time.

"I love you" I said when I pulled away to get some air "so much."

But he was having none of that, his lips where back on mine with greater force. By the time he pulled away, my whole mouth hurt. He grabbed both sides of my face, forcing me to look at him.

"I love you so much it hurts, Rose. You are everything to me." The tears began to well in my eyes. "I would marry you tomorrow if you would let me, but I know you need to do this on your own. So I will see you in a week." I nodded. He peppered a light kiss on my lips, and stood.

"Call me when you land."

"I will."

He turned and walked out of the door to join Jasper, as Alice walked in.

"You sure you are going to be okay without me here?" she asked.

"Yea, I am sure." I replied as tears rolled down my face. She walked over and hugged me.

"Call me if you need anything." She began to walk away leaving me once again alone.

"Alice." I said as she was about to leave. "Thanks for being my friend."

"I was always your friend, Rose. Even when you didn't believe it." She turned and left. I herd the front door slam and a car leave me driveway. I was truly alone.

I cannot tell you how long I sat there and cried. I was only brought out of my stupor when my cell phone rang. Hoping it was Emmett, I ran for it.

"Hello." I said in a husky voice. It so obvious I had been crying.

"Rose, Where the hell have you been? We had a meeting with the record label over an hour ago."

Fuck. It was Tanya.

"I was busy." I replied in a flat tone.

"And I wasn't. I do so much for you. You are the most ungrateful client I have ever had.." I stop listening after that. As she continued to rant, I thought about what Emmett said. No one cares. No here sees me as a human being a person. They only see me as the bank roll. I promised him I would clean up my life here. Make it better. And thats what I am going to do, and Tanya would be my first causality.

"Tanya!" I yelled into the receiver. "Your Fired!"

"What!"

"I said you are fired. Don't call me ever again. And if you are smart, you won't use me for a reference."

I hung up with a smile on my face. It felt good to do that. It felt good to say that. My phone rang again. I hit the talk button, prepared for a fight.

"Did you not understand what I just said?" I answered.

"Nope, I must have missed that." I deep voice answered.

"Emmett."

"Yea."

"Sorry I thought you were someone else."

"Oh really. Tell me who pissed you off enough to deserve a greeting like that?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I just fired Tanya." I said confidently.

"Thank God!" Emmett yelled. I could hear Alice and Jasper ask what was going on and I could hear Em tell them to shut up and mind their own business.

"Now all I have to do is find a new assistant."

"That's the easy part."


	20. Gravity

**Well this has been a great ride guys. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. It had meant so much to me. This started out as an experiment to see if I could do it, but It turned into me finding something I really enjoyed doing. So Keep me on alert. I will do a sequel to this, but before that I will do an Em/B story. Hopefully that will be up by the end of the week. Maybe if I can get my head around the Em/B story I will do both at the same .**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to SM and the music belongs to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended. **

"What the fuck did you just say?" Emmett yelled at me as he walked into the kitchen where I was putting up the dishes.

I has been staying at his house in Tennessee for the past two months. I cooked him dinner everyday. Cleaned the house when he was a work. I took Molly on my daily runs. We had developed a routine to co-exist together. I loved every minute of living with him. I loved to waking up next to him. His awful singing in the shower. I couldn't even get that mad at him when he left the toilet seat up. But lately we had been having problems.

During my time here, I had been working with my record company, my new assistant, Kate, and my new tour manager Garrett on my new tour schedule. As soon as I fired Tanya, Sam quit. Apparently, they had a thing going on. I gave him my best wishes, but he was going to go wherever Tanya went. Kate is amazing though. Her main goal is to keep me as relaxed as possible. She tries to handle everything and makes decisions that are in my best interest. And she works so well with Garrett, although I think that is because he has a crush on her and just does whatever she says. But I think Emmett is beginning to realize what me being on tour means.

"I said we just decided to do a five month tour, because prescreening of the CD to the fans and critics have gone so well. I thought you would be happy for me." I yelled back.

"So you are going away for five months?" Out of everything I just said, that was all he heard.

"Yea I have to tour Emmett it is in my contract!" I don't understand what the problem is. He knew I had to go on tour. We had talked extensively about this, but now that the time has come to start booking dates, he wants to pitch a fit.

"Fuck your contract."

"Excuse me!" I yelled putting my hands on my hips. He is really starting to piss me off.

"You heard me. Fuck your contract. That's all I ever fucking hear about is that damn contract."

"It's my job, Emmett. That contract is my job."

"You don't hear me talking about my job all the time. Jesus Rosaile, sometimes I ask myself why we are even together." He said in a serious tone. Then realization of what he just said crossed his face. "Shit. That's.."

"You don't know why you are with me?" I yelled.

"Baby that's not what I meant."

"Don't Baby me. You just said you ask yourself why we are together." I said as I walked back into the bedroom which was messy from our latest romp. I cannot believe he just said that. I have never questioned why I was with him, but to hear that he does really hurt. I felt the tears come to my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. He is not going to see how he is affecting me.

"Well to be honest, sometimes I do." He said remorsefully leaning against the door.

"Isn't that interesting, because never in the time that we have been together have I questioned being with you." I began ruffling through the drawers, grabbing what ever clothes I could find, and shoved them in my tote.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked watching me run about his room,

"I am making this easy for you. If you don't know why you are with me, then why are we together at all." I said as I grabbed my tote full of I dunno what, and put it on my shoulder.

"I said sometimes I wonder why we are together. Not all the time, and it has only happened once or twice." He said as I walked past him into the living room. He followed hot on my heels.

"Well that is once or twice more than it happened to me. It doesn't matter, anyway. The thought came to you head." I said reaching for the front door.

"Rose where are you going?"

"Away from you. I can tell when I am not wanted. I will be back to get the rest of my stuff tomorrow." I said walking out the door slamming it behind me. I stomped off to the car that I had recently bought figuring I was going to be spending a lot of time here.

_ Not any more._

I heard thunder roll off the clouds. The day had been to sunny, but like my mood the weather also soured. I got in the drivers side, and tossed my tote into the passengers seat. The rain began to fall on the windshield. I looked Emmett's front door, internally begging him to chase after me. But nothing happen.

_Maybe he doesn't want to be with me anymore._

I started the car, and pulled out of his driveway. As I drove down the road, vision began to blur, and it wasn't because of the rain. The tears I had fought off while in his house, started to fall. I began to cry harder when I realized I didn't know where the fuck I was going. I pulled off onto the side of the road and shut the car off. Edward and Bella where closer, but she is Emmett's sister. And Alice just moved in with Jasper earlier this week, I don't want to ruin that experience for them with my break up drama. And I refuse to go to the Cullens, Carlisle and Esme don't need to deal with my tears. I was alone once again.

I must have sat there for thirty minutes, trying to figure out what I was going to do. I pulled down the drivers visor mirror and looked at myself. My face was blotchy, and my mascara was running. I looked like a mess. I could let anyone see me like this. It was then that I decided that I was going to get a hotel room. Then in the morning, I will have Kate book me a flight home and go get the rest of my stuff from Emmett's.

_The best break is a clean break._

I started the car, and put it on drive. When I hit the gas, I heard the tires slip. Confused, I hit the gas harder. Realizing I wasn't going anywhere, I knew I had to get out the car and look. I turned and looked out the drivers window, it was raining so hard I couldn't see the trees on the other side of the two lane road. Wishing I brought a jacket or even owned an umbrella, I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Once outside I looked at both of my front tires and didn't see a problem. I walked along the passengers side to look at the back tire to only see nothing out of the ordinary. I wasn't until I got to the back drivers side tire, that I saw what the problem was. It was stuck in the mud and considering how hard it was raining, there was not way I could get out until the rain stopped. It would only make it worse.

My tears began to mix with the rain as I realized that I would have to stay the night in my car.

_Now I really wish I bought that SUV. _

I walked back to the drivers side door, and got in. The visor mirror was still down. I looked at myself once again. My hair was stuck to my face, my eyes where red, and my bottom lip was quivering. I dunno if it was because I was cold from the rain, or my tears. Probably a mixture of both. I looked like a wet golden retriever.

Hearing my phone ring broke me out of my self wallowing. I looked at the screen and saw Alice's name. I knew I had to answer, if I didn't she would just call back.

"Hello." I said trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Rose, Where are you?" She asked panicked. "Emmett called like thirty minutes ago asking if you where here."

"What?"

"When I had no idea what he was talking about, he began to panic. Apparently he had called everyone to see where you went. Jasper is on the phone with him right now trying to calm him down."

"We had a fight Alice. He said she doesn't know why he is with me." My voice cracked as I told her this and fresh tears began to fall.

"Oh honey, come over. Everyone is worried about you. This storm is bad. We are under a tornado warning."

"I wish I could, but my car is stuck in the mud."

"Your stuck in the mud!" She yelled. I could hear Jasper in the back round, asking Alice questions.

"Yea, I pulled over to get myself together, and my tire sunk in."

"Okay. Where are you?" I looked around, and didn't see anything a recognized. Granted I couldn't see anything at all.

"I dunno."

"How far do you think you drove?"

"I dunno maybe 15 or 20 miles. I wasn't really paying attention to where I as going. I didn't really have a plan." I was beginning become frantic. The though of sleeping in my car wasn't awful, but the thought of sleeping in m car during a thunderstorm, with a tornado warning was.

"Okay, relax Rose. We are coming to get you ok. Just hold tight. Everything is going to be okay." Alice tired to say in a calm voice, but I heard the panic in it. She was worried.

"Okay hurry." I said right before she hung up.

I don't know if it was because I finally had nothing to occupy my time or I began to understand the danger that I was in, but I started to cry hysterically. I don't think I had ever felt so alone in my entire life and the thought of my one true friend putting herself in danger to save me wasn't comforting.

Then a light blinded me from the rearview mirror. I looked to see what it was, but it was so bright I couldn't identify what or who it was. There is no way Alice and Jasper could have gotten hear this fast. When I heard a car door slam, I knew I had to go outside to talk to the person. Maybe I will get lucky and it will be a tow truck.

I opened the door and stepped out. The rain had calm a little, but the wind had gotten worse. As soon as I saw the silhouette of my savior, I knew exactly who it was.

"Emmett."

He walked over to me in three long strides, and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't help but cry harder into his chest.

"Rose, baby, I am so sorry." He said into my ear. "I don't know what I was thinking. You are everything to me. I love you more than I love myself, baby. It just the thought of being away from you for five months set me off. I am so sorry baby. Please say you forgive me?" He pulled away and grabbed my face forcing me to look into his eyes. Like mine they were bloodshot and frantic, showing me how much this fight had taken a toll on him. I could forgive what he said. I tried to ignore the fact that me touring meant that I wouldn't see him. And the thought of being away from him set me off into a panic mode as well. But didn't he come after me.

"Why?" I asked.

"What?"

"Why didn't you come after me? Why didn't you come after me after I ran out of your house? I sat watching the front door willing you to come and get me. To tell me everything was okay."

"Baby, I was shocked and I was pissed." He said looking deep into my eyes. "I didn't think you would actually leave, and I was pissed at myself for pushing you to that point. I am so sorry. This is all my fault."

"It is not just your fault. I didn't ask for your opinion. I acted like I was the only person that this effected. I am sorry too." I said as I put my face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him.

"Let's get you home." He said pulling me towards his Jeep. He pick me up bridal style, and placed me into the passengers side seat. He kissed my forehead before he shut the door. In not time, he was seating in the drivers seat and turning the car on.

"Jesus your shivering." He said as he looked over to me. He reached into the backseat and pulled out a blanket. He draped it over me, and turned on the heat. He reached across the center console and ran his hand through my hair. I looked him. He looked so broken down, so remorseful,

"I am okay, really I am." I said trying to make him feel better.

"I am so sorry baby. This is all my fault."

"No it's not, Em. I am equally to blame. I overreacted. Let just go home."

He nodded his head, and put the car in drive. The whole ride home was silent. I was internally going over the events of the entire day, mainly focusing on the fight trying to find a solution that would make everyone happy. When we pulled into his driveway, it finally came to me. As he was about to exit the car, I put my hand on his arm. He immediately turned his head to look at me.

"I have an idea." I said. He took his hand off the door handle and turned his whole body towardst me.

"What's that?"

"What if I tour, but I only have concerts Thursday thru Sunday. I could spend Monday thru Wednesday here with you, and then travel the other four days of the week. The downside is that the tour would have to be longer, but we wouldn't be away from each other for long periods of time."

"You could do that?" He asked showing no emotion.

"I could try. It is a very expensive solution. I will probably have to bear the cost of the flights back and forth, but it's worth it. You're worth it." I tried to show him that I didn't care about the extra cost. He is more important to me than anything.

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Rose."

"You didn't ask. It's my idea. I came up with it."

"You do want it is you want to do. Do what make you happy. If you are happy, I am happy."

"You make me happy." I responded.

"You make me happy too, baby."

"Tomorrow I am going to call Kate and Garett. Pitch them the idea and see what they can do."

"Is that what you want?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Then do that."

Emmett got out of the car and opened my door. Once inside, we showered together with only innocent touching, changed into our sleep clothes, and cuddled into bed together.

"Emmett, how did you know where I was?"

"I was on the phone with Jasper when Alice got a hold of you. He was trying to calm me down, I was panicking the more time passed. When I heard Alice yell that you were stuck in the mud, I immediately ran to Jeep, and just started to look for you. Jasper stayed on the phone with me until I pulled up behind you car."

Lightening lit up the dark room, as I turned towards him.

"I love you." I said as I leaned in to kiss his lips.

"I love you too." He said against my lips.

That night we just cuddled up to each other and fell asleep. The next day, I called Kate and explained the situation. With four hours, we had a new tour schedule that allowed me to spend quality time Emmett. Not Exactly every week as I was planning, but we would never go ten days without seeing each other. The months leading up to the tour where uneventful. We spent every moment together we could. When I left to go on tour, we where stronger than ever. Cause I knew no matter what, something always brought me back to him. He was the one constant in my life. The one person I knew I could count one. He was everything to me.

**Thanks again guys. Please let me know what you think. **


	21. New Story!

Hey guys I just put up the first chapter of my next story. It is called Two Points for Honesty. Check it out.


	22. Sequel!

Ok guys! I just published the sequel! It is called A Beautiful Mess, so go check it out!


End file.
